Love Letters
by Sirius and Fred Live On
Summary: How Lily Evans falls in love with James Potter. Slightly heartbeaking. It's titled because of the ramdom love letters in it. They are kind of how Lily and James get together. It's how Lily says sorry and how James accepts. Aww!. Mild 'T' rated. Bridgett
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback -**

_"I'm James Potter. Who're you?"_

_"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, James. Are you just starting Hogwarts, too?" Said the pretty redhead sitting in an otherwise empty compartment staring up at a hazel-eyed, black-haired boy in the doorway._

_"Yup. Why else would I be on the Hogwarts Express, Evans?" The boy shot back grinning at the girl._

_"You might have been in second or third year. You're tall, you know." Lily said defensively. She did not want to look like a stupid muggleborn. From the looks all the purebloods gave her, it was not a good thing. _

_"Oh. You like taller men, Evans?"_

_"Er, whatever. Listen up James, are you a muggleborn or halfblood?" Lily asked hopefully. Maybe he would sit with her and she wouldn't have to look like an idiot on her first day._

_"Nope. Pureblood. Don't be turned off, though. Not all of us are jerks." He flashed her a dazzling smile and Lily rolled her eyes dramatically._

_"Are you sure about that, James?"_

_"Yes!" He answered, slightly angry at her comment about his possible jerkness. "What are you? Muggleborn?"_

_"Yes. But don't you mean 'mudblood'? Lily was startled when James dropped his books in horror. She knew it was a bad name, but maybe she didn't know just how bad it was._

_"W-who called you that?" He questioned in a voice that shook with anger. Her brow creased in thought_. She has pretty eyes_, James thought._

_"I don't remember. He was blond and didn't look very friendly." Lily met James' eyes and saw the look of protection there. "Look… Potter, I don't need a guide, or a bodyguard or – or anything from you. Got it?"_

_"Hard to get, Evans? I like that." A smile crept into James' handsome features. He was really doing a good job of getting on her nerves._

_"Ahh, get out! Leave me alone, Potter!" And she slammed the door in his face._

- **End Flashback**

**"**Ahh, get out! Leave me alone, Potter!" Lily Evans shouted at the tall, handsome 6th year Gryffindor seeker. He just smiled playfully at her anger.

"Hard to get, Evans?" He asked mischievously. "Hmmm. That has a familiar ring to it. Do you know where from, Evans?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Potter, I yell it at you everyday!" She answered in an exasperated tone. James ran a hand through his hair which was unruly and never laid flat, making look like he'd just come off his Nimbus 1001. It was his most prized possession. His broomstick. He flashed Lily his famous half-smile guaranteed to make any girl kiss his shoes. Funny enough, though, it seemed to have no affect what so ever on the only girl he wanted: Lily Evans.

"Oh, come off it. Evans. You know, I'd bet a dozen galleons that if you stopped screeching how much you hate me, you might actually like me!" He said winking at a fifth year blonde who squealed and blushed. Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"Potter, you can have any girl you want. Why do you insist in pestering me?"

"Because… because I… like you? I don't know why I like you, Lilykins, I just do. Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah right, Potter. Good evening"

Lily turned on her heel and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, all the way from the Astronomy Tower on the top floor. James ran to catch up with her and caught her hand in his. When she tried to pull away he gave her a pleading look. Oh no, this wasn't good. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, it felt good to have Potter want her. _Probably only because he's the most popular guy at Hogwarts_, she thought forcefully to herself.

"Oh please, Evans? I promise I won't call you Lilykins or ask you out _at all_ tomorrow." He pleaded giving her his best impression of 'Puppy Eyes', which was really quite amusing.

"Fine, Potter! But you'll tell no one!" She said resolutely. He squeezed her hand looking quite content… until he heard her last words. Then he gave her 'Puppy Eyes' again, forcing her to laugh. "Oh, a_lright! _Only the Marauders, though."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He exclaimed in excitement. As they were walking, he tried to slip his hand around her waist, but she felt him and slapped his hand away.

"Ah, Lily! Come on! I do like you, no joke. Why don't you like me?"

"In the name of Merlin, Potter! I tell you this constantly! It's because you're arrogant, self-centered, hypocritical, and pig-headed! Now good night, Potter," She said loudly. It seemed they had reached the Portrait Hole.

Lily stepped one foot in, but was pulled back by James. He pulled her close and smiled down at her.

"Potter, let go of me."

"Mmm" He groaned in delight at Lily's closeness. Lily was not delighted, though.

"Potter, let go!"

"Fine." He gave up. Maybe he gave up. Probably not. "But first…"

He swooped down and kissed her forehead. When he let go he looked happy. No, he hadn't given up.

"Good night, Lily" He whispered and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright men, time for our nightly meeting!" Called Sirius Black, James' best friend. Being tall, dark and handsome almost as many girls wanted him as they did James.

The four Marauders settled into a lazy demeanor on the sofas by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had gone to bed. Or at least the Marauders thought so. A sixteen-year-old redhead girl sat on the stairs of the girl's dormitories every might since she'd found out about these 'meetings'. Tonight, though, she was going to be mentioned.

"Alright, Padfoot, you go first." James always let Sirius go first. It was like Marauder Tradition only not.

"Okay, today I snogged Armstrong, Cladeaux, whoever Longbottom's girlfriend is, and Zabini from Slytherin." Sirius announced proudly. James raised an eyebrow appreciatively. The girl on the stairs rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Nice, Padfoot." James smiled. He looked to Remus Lupin who cleared his throat.

"Today I snogged Tonks." Lupin said shyly. Everyone stared at him. Usually there was just a 'pass' from Moony, but not tonight. James and Sirius patted him on the back as though he had just become a man. When they looked to Peter Pettigrew they said nothing, but looked straight to James. Peter had never snogged anyone in his life and probably never would.

James' face split into a grin. The redhead on the stairs peeked out from behind the wall for this part. When she saw the look on his face, she smiled reminiscently. James sighed reminiscently.

"Today I held Evans' hand on the way back from Astronomy and I kissed her forehead outside the Portrait Hole." He had never let his friends see him so excited before and now they all stared at him. "What? I really like her! Sirius, I've gotta talk to you later. It's really important."

The redhead blushed at the words James had said. She raced up the stairs and into bed when she heard the Marauders getting up to leave. As Lily Evans settled into her covers she knew she had never felt so happy as she had that night when James Potter had kissed her forehead.

OoOoO

"Padfoot, I think I'm a girl. Why else would I think like this?" James wined sorely.

"Uh, Prongs? I think you're a guy, but convince me otherwise." Sirius was confused about why James thought he was not a man so he found a non-mutinying way of finding out.

"Every time I see Evans I notice something new about her. Like last week I saw her reading a book under that old oak tree and noticed that her eyes are the exact colour of the leaves on the trees when the light hits them just right. On Wednesday, I saw her wearing muggle clothes and realized that she looks amazing in dark green. And last night on the way back from Astronomy, I saw how perfectly her hair blends in with the sunset. It matches all the red's and gold's in the sky at dusk. Now do you think I'm a girl?"

Sirius was staring at him, mouth open, with a pair of socks dangling loosely from his grasp.

"Nope." He announced. "I think you're in _love_, mate."

"I'd rather be a girl!" James groaned. Being in love made you kind and considerate. James was not kind and considerate. It just wasn't his style.

"To bad, mate. You know what you've got to do, don't you?"

"No. What?"

"Get her to like you back."

"Ah, crap. She hates me."

"Not so much _hate_ as dislike with a passion. There's still time, Prongs."

"Okay."

OoOoO

James walked into the common room and right into Lily Evans. She tripped, yelped, and fell into his arms.

"Whoa! Evans, you okay?" He asked, helping her upright.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks Jam-Potter. I was just coming to tell you that Magonnagal cancelled today's Enriched Transfiguration class. You're in it and so am I, so I thought I'd let you know." Lily said, mentally kicking herself for her 'Name Slip-up' hoping he wouldn't notice. She looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes and was awed by how he was always so happy to see her.

"Evans, you have gorgeous eyes."

"Potter." She said in a warning tone. She flashed him her own half-smile and walked away.

"Wait! Evans! I'm sorry I knocked you over!" He called after her and before he knew it she was back in front of him.

"What did you say?"

"I… I said sorry?"

"Wow, Potter. Maybe you're not as big of a pompous jerk as I thought." She said in awe at him. He smiled at her.

"Evans, I know I promised you, but –"

"Potter, breaking a promise is a disrespectful deed. I'll see you at lunch, James"

"What – you will? James? Did you just call me James?" He stuttered. "Wow. Where's Sirius?"

OoOoO

"She didn't." Sirius said staring at James. "She called you James?"

"Yep. And said she see me at lunch. I think the 'Potter Charm' is finally kicking in." James said flopping back into an Easy Chair with his legs up on the stool and hands linked behind his head. To Sirius, James looked like he could walk on water he was so happy.

"Well, I hate to spoil your relaxation, but lunch starts in ten minutes. You'd better go or you'll miss it." Sirius said, not feeling sorry at all. James ran for the Great Hall at an incredible speed, which might possibly be faster than his Nimbus 1001.

OoOoO

James spotted Lily sitting in the middle of a group of friends. He shook his hair to make it look 'Quidditch Blown' and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Evans." He said in his deepest, Muggle Radio Announcer Voice. Her friends gasped when they saw him. James Potter talking to Lily Evans? "Squish up, you."

Her friends made room for him between a blonde and a girl with black hair. The space was directly across from Lily. He sat down and smiled at her. She looked at him intently, as though surprised he showed up. She jumped when his foot touched hers and blushed when they reached for the Pumpkin Juice at the same time. She was very aware of her friends watching their every move. It was awful.

"Lilyki – I mean, Lily? James asked blushing slightly.

"Yes, Potter."

"Do – do you want to meet me at the Quidditch pitch after dinner? I want to show you something." James looked at her eyes, searching for some sigh of rejection, but it wasn't there this time. She nodded her head with a small smile. His insides had suddenly taken up Tango Lessons it seemed. "Yes, Lily? Wow! I'll see you there! Er, come alone would you?"

She smiled as he looked at her friends who were openly staring at him as though he was a God or something. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before smiling down at her.

"See you, Lily." And with that he bounded off to Quidditch practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily watched James wearing a rut into a ten-foot space on the Quiditch pitch as though his life depended on it. He was nervous, she realized. He was holding his shining broomstick and when he saw her, he grinned. It was a genuine smile, not a cool one and Lily liked it.

She walked up to him and he took her face in his callused, but gentle hands, studying every inch of her face intently.

"You are so pretty, do you know that?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Potter. You tell me every day." Lily answered, trying to be annoyed. It wasn't working as well today for some reason._ He thinks I'm pretty! He thinks I'm pretty!_

"Oh. Well, I want to remind every chance I get. It's just you and me and a big open Quidditch pitch and I happen to think you are the most beautiful girl here." James smiled playfully. Lily was smart; she could put two and two together.

"Potter," She said gesturing around them, embarrassed. "I'm the _only_ girl here. Doesn't say much, does it?"

"I mean at Hogwarts, Evans." He muttered. Lily looked down at her shoes.

"Oh. Really?" She asked feeling her cheeks glow red with the setting sun.

"Really. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He answered kissing her forehead lightly. Lily sighed and turned away.

"Potter. You're Potter. There's nothing you wouldn't do. Especially for a joke with your idiot friends." She said defensively since she was embarrassed.

"Evans, I think if you gave me half a chance, I could prove to you that we go together like Dumbledore and magic." He looked her in the eye nervously. "Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Sure, Potter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as soon as you grow up. I tell you 'no' every day. Why do you ask all the time?" Lily was on a mission. It was to see how fast she could make Potter say he loved her. Not so much a _mission_ really as a _game_, though. She didn't really want Potter confessing his love all the time because she didn't love him. She didn't like him at all, in fact.

"Because I like you, Evans, that's why. I really like you." He said self-consciously. Here it comes… "I think I love you."

There it was. Ha. Only about five minutes! It was a record.

"Now it's my turn for questions. Why did you come if you don't like me even the tiniest bit?" James asked. He was on a mission, too, just like Lily, but his really was a mission. He wanted to make Lily love him back. She glared at him and turned away. She could feel herself blushing. She didn't want potter to know that she did like him because she wouldn't even admit it to herself, never mind to _him_.

"I can leave if you like that better, Potter." She said as she walked away.

"No!" James nearly shouted the word. He ran to catch up with her. He couldn't let her go now! He wrapped his arms around her middle firmly and whispered in her ear. "Don't you want to see my surprise?"

"I do if you let go of me." She answered, her voice dripping with false sweetness. James' hands immediately left her hips and he grabbed his broomstick.

"Hop on, Lilykins." He said, excitement flashing in his eyes. Lily stared at the broom as if it were a venomous snake.

"No way, Potter. You have had a lot of stupid ideas, but this one is dangerous." Fear shook her voice. What if she fell? What if she never saw her friends again? What if she never saw Potter again? No, scratch that. She didn't care about Potter! Not at all! No way! Uh- uh!

"Evans, I'll be right there with you. You'll be fine" He said the words gently and reassuringly. She was surprised when he reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. It was such a sweet gesture that it made her agree to going with him.

"Alright, how do we get on this thing?"

James mounted it and held out his hand for her to steady herself on when she swung on. Lily smiled as she sat behind him. She would never admit it, but this might be fun. Then a thought struck her.

"What do I hold onto, Potter?"

"Why, me, of course." He pretended to sound innocent, but she could here the smile in his voice. She didn't know what made her do it, but she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her cheek against his back.

She had to admit – actually no she didn't, but she was going to anyways – it felt good to have the wind whipping through her red waves of hair and even better to be this close to Potter. No! It didn't at all! No, no, no! Well, maybe just a little. When they landed, she immediately fell to the floor on her hands and knees. It was blessedly solid land. Lily looked up to see Potter laughing. At her. He had a really nice laugh. Lily absentmindedly closed her eyes to listen to it. She sighed contentedly.

"Evans, what are you doing?" His voice cut through the air. James had gone back to being an immature little git again. Lily rolled her closed eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nothing, Potter Why are we here?" She said annoyed.

They were on a high – possibly the highest – point of Hogwarts. He led her to the railing by her hand tenderly and pointed.

"That's why." James' low voice, partnered with the landscape before her eyes, made Lily's knees weak. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the sunset glowing in reds, gold's, and deep purple's. They were the most beautiful colours she had ever seen. The way the sun seemed to dance on the horizon made Lily want to cry and the breath was stolen right from her lungs.

"Oh, James. It's beautiful." She said quietly. Then she realized that this must be a special place to James. She was touched by the fact that he had showed it to her. "This is your place, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He sighed. His smile was to die for. "I come up here to think a lot. To watch the sunset. I like it here."

"What do you think about usually?" Lily questioned softly. Suddenly James looked awkward. He gave her a sidelong glance and quickly looked away. Lily became aware of the fact that they were huddled up on the ground. Anyone who saw this would think they were… snuggling. Oh well. It's not like anyone would see. Anyways, it was cold out and Lily didn't have a cloak with her. James instinctively rubbed her arm when she shivered.

"You really want to know?" He asked apprehensively. Lily nodded and he smiled nervously. "You. Your smile, your eyes, your hair, your – yeah."

James turned bright red and didn't finish his sentence. Lily smiled knowingly.

"You know, my first thought when I see that sunset is how it matches you. Your hair. It matches your hair, red and shiny. I see you when I'm here. I dunno, I guess it's my way of accepting that I can't have you but I can have the sunset and it's just as beautiful as you." James got the feeling that he was pouring out his soul to Lily.

Lily didn't mean to do it, she just … did it. All she knew was that she was drawing closer to James, her stomach fluttering at the smell of his cologne. His arms went around his waist and hers around his neck. Her head tipped backwards as she absorbed the kiss so passionately. Kiss? Wait. She was kissing Potter! Lily drew back looking horrified.

"Potter, I didn't mean to do that! It was a complete accident! That didn't mean anything! I am so sorry!" Lily nearly screamed. James looked as though his Quidditch pitch and broomstick had been burnt to shreds. Heartbroken.

"Right. It's fine, Evans." His voice was no longer soft and kind, it was tight and hurt. He didn't sound as though it was it was fine. Not at all.

James grabbed his broomstick, which wasn't burnt to shreds after all, and mounted it, indicating that she should get on, too. The trip back to Gryffindor Tower was faster and Lily didn't feel safe in the least.

OoOoO

James stopped Lily just outside the Gryffindor Portrait Hole.

"Lily, I know that kiss meant nothing to you, but did you ever think that maybe it meant something to me?" He said his voice quivering on the brink of tears. He swallowed hard. "Now, you always tell me to 'get lost, Potter', to 'leave you alone, Potter', and Merlin knows what else. And you know what? It hurts! I think tonight just pushed me a little too far and I'm going to do something I never thought I would. I'm going to leave you alone and I'm never going to bother you again. Happy now, Evans?"

He slammed the Portrait Hole behind him, leaving a sobbing Lily sitting on the floor to stare at the place he had just been standing.

"No." She whispered. "No I'm not happy. Not at all."


	4. Chapter 4

"Padfoot, I really screwed up."

Sirius looked up to see James standing in the doorway with tears running down his face. He struggled to control them for a moment before letting them flow. Sirius had never seen James cry in the six years he's known him for. He decided that this might be a good time to be sympathetic.

"How?" He asked softly. This was sympathetic since Sirius was not a soft person at all. He thought he was being very nice.

"I don't even know." Came James' heartbroken reply. He drew a jagged breath as he sat down on the edge of Sirius' bed, his face in his hands. "One minute she was right there in my arms, the next she was gone. Said it was all an accident. I don't know what I did wrong, and if I don't know how can I fix it? Love sucks, Sirius, don't try it."

James sounded truly dejected. Sirius really wanted to fix James' problem, but he knew the only one who could was James himself. Or possibly Lily Evans. If he let her.

"You want to talk about it?" Sirius asked quietly. Sirius wasn't usually quiet, either, so this was very sympathetic. He was getting good at being sympathetic.

"No." Came James' blunt reply.

"Okay." Sirius answered, knowing what was coming next. James was quiet for a moment, just long enough to make Sirius think he was wrong.

"Why does she hate me so much? I mean, all the other girls want me, but the only one I want doesn't. I think this is what Hell is." James nearly bawled the words, and then suddenly he was pouring out his feelings to Sirius. Everything. "We were right there, sitting on the top of the tower. I showed her something and expected her to appreciate it, but no! She had to wreck it! She said it was beautiful and I said it was just like her. Then… she kissed me. Damn, she's good at it, too."

James stopped talking then. Sirius was pretty sure of the rest of the story. He looked up to see James' pale face. James was fighting an internal battle and Sirius desperately wanted to help, to save his best friend.

"It's gonna be alright, mate."

"No! No, it's not!" James erupted. He was angry now. "I knew right then that I had everything I would ever need. Everything I would ever want. Then she ripped it right out of my hands. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what having your soul ripped out feels like? Do you have any idea how much it _hurts_?"

"No. I don't." Sirius said gently. Sirius wasn't a gentle person, either. He was letting James blow his stack because he felt it was cleansing for the soul. Although, he also thought blowing up expensive things was cleansing for the soul.

"And then I did the stupidest thing I've ever done." James said. James had done some fairly stupid things in his life, so, as you can imagine, this was quite impressive indeed.

"Stupider than trying to make your three-year-old brother do the Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius then remembered that that was him who had done that. He noticed this when James looked at him as though he was crazy. Mind you, Sirius was crazy. He was told this every time he tried to do something 'outrageous' as Dumbledore said.

"Worse. I told her I'd give her what she had wanted since our first year. I was going to leave her alone and I'd never speak to her again." James was really quiet after that.

James started crying on the word 'never'.

"But you know what, Sirius?"

"What?"

"I don't think I can do it."

Sirius had never heard those words come out of James' mouth unless he was mocking a young, terrified child. Then it hit him. James was completely and hopelessly lost in love with Lily Evans. Sirius swore he heard his heart hit the floor it sunk so fast. James was chasing a girl who would break his heart over and over. And he couldn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters except Miranda Grisham and a later a girl named Chloe Teofila. I don't own the poem, either._

Miranda Grisham walked into the Girl's Dormitories to see all of Lily's bed curtains pulled shut. _That's strange, _she thought, _Lily is so open to her fellow girls. She never shuts herself away like that._ When she walked closer she heard crying and paused. She tapped the bed curtains.

"Lily?"

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

At first she thought Lily wouldn't reply even though Miranda was her best friend. There was a short pause.

"I guess." Lily sniffed.

Miranda pulled back the curtain and was amazed at what she saw. Lily was sitting in the middle of her bed amidst what seemed to be about a million letter and notes. But she was crying. It just didn't make sense. Then she saw the name 'Lilykins' written in an masculine, yet careful scrawl across the top of one and knew they were from _him_.

"Oh, Lily."

"How long do you think I've been getting these? How long?" She said shoving a stack in Miranda's face.

"I don't know, Lily." Miranda whispered sadly. She'd never seen Lily like this. She was always so cheerful and strong. Now she was heartbroken.

Lily held up a letter for Miranda to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_I really like you. I don't know yet, but I think I might love you. I hope you don't think I'm a bit out of it._

_PS: You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen._

_Love, James Potter_

It was obviously written a long time ago. The edges were yellowed and the parchment was soft from years of existence. The writing was slightly messy, as thought it had been written by a ten-year-old. And the language sounded like a kid who was trying to sound cool.

"Look at the date, Miranda."

It had been sent September 1st, 1976. The day they had boarded the train for the first time. The day James had first set eyes on Lily. Lily handed her another one, from yesterday.

_Lilykins,_

_I know you hate that name, but I love it and I love you. The first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. _

__

All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, to never be apart.

No one else in the world can even compare,  
You're perfect and so is the love that I wish we shared

We could have so much more than you ever thought we would,  
I love you more than I ever thought I could.

I promise to give you all I have to give;  
I'll do anything for you as long as I live.

In your eyes I see my present, my future and past,  
By the way you look at me I know we will last.

I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.

_Ashley Borden_

_I love you, Lily, and I hope you know how perfect you are. Not just through my eyes, but to the world. To me, you are the world. To me, you are everything I need, everything I want. I want you now and always. _

_PS: you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen_

_I love you,_

_James Potter._

This was the sweetest thing Miranda had ever read. James had taken the time to find the words to Lily's favourite love poem. Lily had been obsessed with 'Perfection In My Eyes' since they were nine years old.

"Six years he's claimed to love me. Six years, Miranda! You'd think he would mean it by now, but no! No, he gave up on me. I mean, I would understand if he was angry, but giving up after six years?" Lily was not doing well. She was in love with James, but she probably wouldn't tell a soul. It was just like James to do this, too. He'd made Lily fall in love with him, then decided he didn't want her. Now it was time for 'Operation Make Her Admit It'.

"You love him, don't you?" It was a statement, not a question. Lily looked down and nodded faintly. Miranda smiled. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now go tell him that."

Lily looked long and hard at Miranda. She sighed exhaustedly. There was no getting out of this one.

"Fine." Lily gave in, pretending to be snotty.

"Good." Miranda replied just as pretend-snottily.

"Humph." Lily moaned sadly.

"That's not a word, Lily." Miranda reasoned pretending to be sad that Lily didn't know this.

"I don't care, Grisham!"

"Humph."

OoOoO

Lily made her way down to the common room to see James jabbing his finger furiously into a 5th year boy's chest. The 5th year looked quite terrified.

"You're asking _me_ for advice? On how to get a _girl_ no less!" James roared at the boy. What was so interesting about someone asking James for advice on girls? Everyone had done it at some time or another. Even Sirius had and he was like the 'Girl Guru'. "I can't even get the girl _I_ want and you want me to help _you_? Well, listen up, okay? If the is the girl you want forever then don't tell her! You know why? Because she's gonna mess you up. She's gonna mess you up bad! You're going to tell her you love her everyday for six years and she's going to kiss you once! Then she's going to use that kiss to break your heart. Got it, kid?"

The boy cowered before James looking half terrified, half confused. Then he turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, not looking back once. James stared after him for a minute until he heard a sniffle from across the room. He looked over to see Lily crying as she watched him pour his soul out in a lecture to the boy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. James met her gaze and a single, solitary tear slipped down his face. Lily spun around and ran back up the stairs, but not before James could hear the racking sob that escaped her.

"And you don't make them cry, either." He whispered to himself.

-------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hi Readers! I hope you like Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to update. So much SCHOOL! Argh! And the document updater thingy was down, too! It's like the internet is against my story! I hope next Chapter doesn't take so long, but you never know what a teacher will give you! Haha. That was a nerdy thing to say. Haha. Again. **REVIEW!!!!**

I am thinking of translating my story into French so more people can read it. I'll have my English one, too. Good idea? Yes? No? Review with an answer! REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: consider my previous disclaimer a permanent one.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" Lily nearly screamed out of heartbreak. How could she have hurt him like this? She was horrible! "How can I tell him after he said that to that little boy? Do you know what he said? He said - "

"I heard" Miranda interrupted quietly.

"What? How? You were all the way up here!"

"Yeah. James never was a quiet man. It seems that heartbreak hasn't changed him much, has it?"

"Oh, he is _such_ a man! Have you seen how beautiful his eyes are up close with the sunset burning a reflection in them? Well, you better not have because that would mean you've witnessed a sunset with him, too. And his arms? They're so… so…" Lily couldn't find the right word for James' arm so she sighed dramatically instead, hugging herself tightly.

"Hot?"

"_Exactly!"_

"Ah, but have you seen him in boxers?"

"Ooo, no, but I – _**WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, MIRANDA GRISHAM!**_" Lily was screaming now. Miranda was laughing now. _What is going on_, Lily fumed.

"Lils, I'm kidding! I haven't seen anything! But you are _so_ possessive it's hilarious! The look on your face!" She made an exaggerated version of an angry, potter-obsessed Lily. When she started shrieking 'Potter's MINE!' and turned her hair bright red, Lily laughed at her, rolling around on her bed as she clutched her sides with laughter.

Later, when they were in the common room, Miranda was still shrieking, hair bright red and Lily was still laughing. They went to sit on the couches to stream about how hot Potter was when they – or rather, Lily – noticed that they were not alone in the common room. Miranda, unfortunately, did not notice the company and kept on doing distorted impressions of 'Lily in Love'.

"Ooo, look at me! I'm Lily and I LOVE Potter! The way his hair blows when he's on his broomstick? Oh!" She did a dramatic sigh. "But have you seen his eyes? They are B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! Beautiful!"

Lily was blushing like mad now. It was not funny anymore. There were people here for Merlin's sake! She flopped down on the couch, but what she flopped on was not couch.

"POTTER!" She screamed.

"That's the spirit, Lily! Let out you feelings for him! Just keep it PG. There are 1st years around, I'm sure."

"No, Miranda! It's Potter!" She yelled, staring into the handsome, but strangely pale face of James Potter. He looked like he might be sick. Lily didn't know why, but she was still sitting on him. Oh, no. Don't kiss him, Lily. She groaned and picked herself up off him. Good girl, Lily.

"Oh, Merlin. S-see you … around, Potter." She stuttered, still trying to contain those inappropriate urges to lunge at him. Miranda stayed behind to flip her hair flirtatiously at Sirius. He gave her a small smile and turned his back on her to talk to James. She frowned and followed Lily after her seduction failure.

" She wants you, Prongs." Sirius stated. James was sitting on the couch starring at his lap where Lily had been sitting. Sirius thought of what Miranda had done to cheer Lily up. "That looked like fun."

His hair was now jet-black and flyaway. He grinned wickedly at James' horrified face.

"Oi, look at me! I'm James and I love Lily Evans! The way her hair floats down her shoulder when she stalks off after telling me she hates me! Oh!" He gave the same dramatic sigh that Miranda had done. " Take a look at those eyes! So pretty and green! Have you seen those hips? The most glori - "

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Grisham was obviously kidding! Evans doesn't love me! She never will! She hates my guts!" James shouted, his eyes still on his lap.

" She doesn't! She absolutely adores you! Didn't you see her staring into your eyes like you were Brad Crater or Tom Coast?" Sirius exclaimed, wondering for a moment if those were the right names or not. Most likely not.

"Like I was _who_?"

""Never mind. Muggle actors. Very – how did Mandy put it? Oh, yeah – _delicious._" Sirius answered, dragging out the last word. "But that's besides the point. She wants you! Did you see the way she stayed in your lap? She groaned at your touch! _Groaned, Prongs, GROANED!"_

"Yeah, out of disgust."

"No it wasn't! Why are you so set against her liking you?"

James was starting to get angry. His face had turned a bright and violent shade of red and his fists were clenched as he stared Sirius down.

"Because she proved that she hates me, you arrogant little git! Why are you so set on getting us together? Hmm? So you can get closer to Grisham? Well, guess what? If that's all I'm good for then why are we still friends?" James shouted. Of course, James didn't mean it. He was just venting anger. Sirius knew that. James watched the hurt look on Sirius' face. Maybe he didn't know that.

"Is that what you think?" Sirius asked softly. The disappointment was obvious in his voice. "Cause if it is, I'm not sure what you're talking about. We're not friends."

OoOoO

"Miranda!" Lily screamed loudly as soon as they stopped running. They were three floors up from the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherins were in the dungeons, the Hufflepuffs were two floors up, and the Ravenclaws were on the top floor. All staff rooms were on the second last floor. In short, that meant that Miranda was nowhere near a rescue from the angry Lily. She was going to die alone. What a sorry fate.

"Miranda Anne Grisham!" Lily shouted even louder. Maybe someone would hear? "Potter is so hot! Hot, hot, hot! He feels so good! I want him so badly! Why do I mess up so badly all the time?"

"Lily, I'm sorry! I didn't know Potter was there!" Miranda said in self-defense. Wait? Lily wasn't yelling out of anger. She was yelling out of what might possibly be a craving for a certain James Harold Potter.

"What?" Lily couldn't stop shouting so she shouted that, too.

" Oh, nothing!" Miranda said cheerfully. "I just can't believe that Little Miss Prefect/ Conservative is so into a guy!"

"I don't want to be into him!" She replied hotly. "I just am! Oh, and thanks for getting me into that mess back there."

"Oh, no problem."

"Right."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favourite thing about Potter?"

"Hmm. I think probably the way he acts when he's not with those idiot friends of his. Did you know he used to tell me he loved me everyday? And he says I have the prettiest eyes he's ever seen. Come to think of it, I can't see why I didn't see it before. He's the sweetest person I've ever met." Lily was thinking out loud. She closed her eyes and remembered that kiss. The feel of his arms holding her close; his warm breath on her neck just before his lips toughed hers; the look of anticipation and happiness in his eyes; the sound of his restrained sigh as she molded into him; even the taste of his lips had been finer that Honeydukes finest chocolate to her. Lily felt the tears slip out from under her eyelids. When they opened, they were filled with new desperation.

"I've got to get him back."

----------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I love you guys!!!!! But only if you review. The world is short on love; so if you want to make it a better place then just press that little button that says 'submit review'! Go ahead, make my day!

PS: The Muggle Actors are Tom Cruise ( Tom Coast) and Brad Pitt (Brad Crater).

- Bridgette


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'm not going through the whole thing every time.

Sirius spent the next week hanging out with the Gryffindor girls. He would not hang out with the Marauders. Now way, no how. They hung out with James Potter, HBG. (Hogwart's Biggest Git) It's not that Sirius didn't want to be friends with James, but he just couldn't look him in the face right now. He knew James had been kidding – not so much _kidding_ as to _blowing steam_ – but Sirius needed to be angry for a while. He had no idea _why _he needed to be angry with his best mate, he just … did.

Hanging with the girls wasn't so bad anyways. He had a pretty blonde wrapped up in him right this minute. In his bed, of course. Well, not so much _in_ as _on_, but really, who cares about minor details like that? He was just a tiny bit surprised when she sat up. Mostly surprised that he noticed she sat up, what with him so distracted and all.

"Black, either you've never snogged a girl before, or something's on your mind. I know for a fact that you've snogged two or three girls daily since third year, so what's up?" The blonde demanded. She was straddling him with her hands on her hips. He sighed and linked his fingers behind his head.

"James Potter and I are not speaking." He told her politely. He really didn't want to give her the whole story. It would take forever. Plus, he was rather enjoying the thorough snog session.

"The two hottest Marauders are in disagreement?" She raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, congratulations on your lucky day." Sirius replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, which Sirius was hoping she did often, as it was very hot. Then he realized what she'd said. "You think I'm hot?"

"Well, yes. Net a girl who doesn't? If so, lead me to her. I want to smack her upside the head and get her eyes tested." _So she's get some strong opinions_, Sirius thought. _Does it get any better?_ Sirius didn't like pushovers. He found them boring. It was nice to fight over things once in a while.

"I think you're hot, too, er … uh …"

The girl pretended to be offended, but laughed all the same. "Chloe."

"Right. I think you're hot, too, Chloe."

"Thank you, Sirius."

Chloe leaned down to kiss him and he eagerly closed the curtains with a swish of his wand. He put a silencing charm on his bed and resumed their interrupted snog with vigor.

"I think you're a great kisser." Sirius said contentedly.

"I like to think so."

A low chuckle rumbled from Sirius' throat and soon their 'little get together' was in full swing. Chloe was slightly nervous about falling for Sirius Black. He would hurt her and she knew it. But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't. She closed her eyes against his feather light kisses on her neck and hoped. She hoped he had the emotional capacity to break up with her before he started on the next girl, if they didn't work out. But she desperately hoped that they did work out.

OoOoO

_Okay,_ Lily thought as she looked at herself in the mirror._ This might work._ She was dressed in all things she had borrowed from Miranda and Gwendolyn, Miranda's cousin. Mostly because she didn't own anything like it. From Miranda, she had and red sequined halter-top and red stilettos. From Gen, she had a short denim skirt and drop diamond earrings. The two girls had collaborated on a hairstyle and finally settled with large, loose curls all over her head, framing her face.

Personally, Lily thought she looked like a tramp. Miranda and Gen thought she looked gorgeous. They said James would quite possibly die when he saw her. That made her want to change out of it even more. What good was winning him over if he died first?

"Lily, you look amazing!" Gen said for what was quite possibly the millionth time. Lily rolled her eyes for what was quite possibly the millionth time.

"Thank you, but I know that! I understand! I understood the first million times you said it! I just hope it works on Potter." Lily said, exasperation giving way to nerves as she finished her chastising.

"Are you still gonna call him 'Potter' when you're married?" Miranda asked. Lily whipped around in surprise to see her friend's twinkling eyes and relaxed.

"Yup." She answered, smiling.

"Right on, then, let's go."

The girls found the Marauders sitting on sofas by the fire. Well, they found Remus, James, and Peter sitting on sofas by the fire. Sirius was not there. Hmm. Odd. Lily nodded at Miranda, who took her clue with an excited clap of her hands and an extremely high-pitched squeal.

"Ooh, Lily I am so excited for Hogsmead this weekend! There's a party at Three Broomsticks!" Miranda was either an incredible actress or she actually was excited for the party. Yeah, she was probably excited. "We get to go dancing! I wonder who we'll go with?"

"Whoever asks us, Miranda." Was Lily's witty come back. She always had one. At the sound of their voices, the Marauders Minus Sirius looked up from their homework to look at the girls. When James saw Lily, she actually heard his jaw drop. _Is that Lily? Lily Evans? Grisham said it was Evans, but that does not look like Evans. Not at all._ Lily watched Miranda roll her eyes.

"I know _that_, Lily Rose Evans! I want to know who is going to ask us!" Miranda reprimanded. Lily rolled her eyes in return.

"How, may I ask, do you know someone will ask us?"

"Because it's a 'guys ask girls' dance and we - " She twirled dramatically. "– are gorgeous!"

Lily smiled at Miranda's antics. Yeah, she wanted James to know that she didn't have a date, but this was extreme. Lily shook her hair to make it look more natural and followed Miranda over to the Marauders Minus Sirius.

"Lupin, who're you going with to Hogsmead?" Miranda asked sitting down beside him.

"Tonks. You?" Came his forcibly unexcited reply as he flipped the page of _Ancient Runes: Egyptian Mishaps _as idly as he could. It was obvious he was completely in love with the Metamorphmagus, but there was no way he would admit to being that happy about at date.

"Sirius." Miranda answered without missing a beat. Lily sat down directly across fro James and put one leg over the other, giving him a rather nice view of what her underwear looked like. He tensed when he stole a glance at them. Green and lacy._ Gulp_, he thought. Lily thought he was tensing at the mention of his best friend and simply rubbed a hand down her leg, feeling if she needed to shave them, absentmindedly.

"You asked him?" James asked distractedly. _Stop doing that, Lily Evans, or I might pass out._ All eyes turned towards him. He hadn't spoken unless spoken to and he hadn't mention Sirius at all since their fight.

"Good point." Miranda stood up and looked around. "Has anybody seen him?"

"He's in our dorm snogging Chloe Teofila. Good luck." Remus supplied before James could make a smart remark about Sirius being a git.

"Humph. Fine, then. Who're you going with?" She asked James in a huff.

"I'm not. I'm going to stay here to study. I've got a potions exam next Friday. I suck a potions." His eyes flickered to Lily for a split second.

Lily took that as her cue to say something. Maybe add to the 'plans for the weekend' conversation?

"Me either. I've got the same test, but I've finished studying. I always get O's in potions even without studying. I think Slughorn just thinks I walk on water." Lily felt like a fish out of water, except she was a Lily without James.

James looked her over with wide eyes. _You do walk on water. _She was the prettiest thing ever. Wonderfully beautiful. Absolutely Radiant. Positively Glowing. Amazingly Gorgeous. Perfectly Perfect.

"I didn't know that! You can stay here and help Potter with his potions!" Miranda exclaimed cheerfully. Lily looked slightly surprised. This wasn't part of the plan. Was it?

"I – no that's fine. I can study alone. You don't have to. I'll be fine." James sounded more like he was convincing himself than Lily. "You've got better things to do."

Lily smiled her prettiest smile and ran a hand through her hair. Lily watched with joy as James flushed and looked away just after she caught his look of failing self-restraint. She let out a tinkling laugh.

"Yeah, right. I'd rather help you with your potions homework than I would sit around and do nothing." Lily said as she tossed her hair flirtingly. James grabbed Remus by the collar and dragged him along roughly.

"Yeah-okay-meet-you-in-the-library-at-8am-Friday." He said in a rush as he hurried away. Remus choked from his tight hold.

_It's working_, Miranda thought, but Lily was taking things into her own hands now.

OoOoO

"God damn it! Why does she have to be so perfect? That skirt…" James was sitting on a hard wooden chair in the library, breathing hard. His pulse was moving alarmingly fast because of Lily and what she was – or rather, wasn't – wearing. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. Lily wouldn't dress like that for him. No, she hated him. She was showing off for some other guy. Some _other_ guy, someone who wasn't him, had Lily completely wrapped around his horrible, traitorous finger. James threw his book in anger, causing the glass on the Restricted Section door to shatter loudly. Remus flicked his wand lazily and the glass soared back into place, unharmed in the least.

"Breathe, James, breathe." Remus said in a light, unfazed tone. "I must admit that was not the Lily Evans we know. That was Lily Evans showing off what she's got. And she's got."

James was still sitting in the wooden chair with his hands on his knees, concentrating on makig air go in and out of his lungs. His head snapped up at Remus' words.

"Stay away, Moony. I want her. I'll get her. No one else can have her, got it?" His voice was dangerously low and threatening. Remuys held up his hands in innocence.

"She's all yours, mate, wouldn't dream of stealing."

"Good. I you did want her, I'd rip you limb from limb. Why is she dressing like that? It's not for me, I know it." James worried aloud. "Life is good when Lily Evans wears a miniskirt."

Remus made a non-committal sound. If he agreed, James would kill him. If he disagreed, James would think he was blind or stupid.

"What're you going to do?" He asked instead of making a comment that might have a negative response.

"I haven't the faintest clue."

"Then I suggest you talk to Sirius." And with that, Remus turned on his heel and walked out of the library, slamming the door behind him.

_Crap._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You remember. It's on chapter 5.

Sirius woke to find himself holding Chloe Teofila while he lay in his bed. I his boxers. She was in her bra and a pair of muggle 'shorts', too. What was going on? He knew they'd been in his dormitory last night, but where had the clothes gone? How had they ended up in his bed in their undies? Oh. She woke up. This could be awkward.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He murmured in her ear and she smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose and felt her arms go around his neck. Maybe it wouldn't be awkward.

"Mmm." She mumbled as she kissed him lightly. His stomach did a funny little flip that he'd never felt before. _That's odd,_ he thought._ It's almost like I actually feel something for her._ Oh, no. Was this what James always said about Lily? If it was, he felt bad. He had Chloe. James did not have Lily. He ran his hands down her back lovingly. Loving? Since when was he loving?

He lay on top of her carefully and scooped her up in his arms. She smiled at him and he shivered when he felt her fingertips graze his bare arms. He didn't know why, but he hugged her. It felt nice to hug someone. He didn't do it often.

"Something's happening, isn't it?" Sirius asked, knowing full well now that he was falling in love with her. Sirius Black was in love. Crazy.

"I think so." She whispered. Inside, she was jumping for joy. He cared! Sirius Black cared about her! Yes!

"Good. I'd feel like an idiot if I fell in love with you and you had a boyfriend." He answered, filling with an unfamiliar elation.

"I don't have a boyfriend. But, Sirius?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Potter. He needs you."

"Yeah."

OoOoO

James took a deep breath and walked up the winding staircase to the boy's dorms. He was going to apologize. He was going to beg for help, too. He would grovel if he needed to. Maybe if they started where the left off, it would be fine.

He saw Chloe Teofila sitting at the end of Sirius' bed while he did up the buttons on his shirt. Sirius was smiling at her. It wasn't a come-and-get-me smile, though. It was … sweet. And completely un-Sirius-like. Maybe Sirius had had an epiphany. Nah. He'd think that was some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"Chloe." James said. "Can I have a word with Sirius, please?"

She nodded and kissed Sirius before she left, whispering something in his ear. Sirius watched her go with a satisfied smile on his face. James shook his head ruefully. Sirius' parents wanted him to settle down with another pureblood, just like all 'respectable' (stupid) purebloods did. So what did he do? Fall for a muggleborn, of course!

"I've got it right this time, I think." Sirius said quietly. James smiled. It wasn't often that Sirius did something he thought was 'right'.

"So… when's the wedding?" James joked, feeling the weight of what he was about to do.

"Keep open the first weekend in April, say, 4 years from now?" Sirius went along with the feeble, but symbolic joke. If they were still joking, things could be saved.

"I'm sorry." Two Marauder voices said at the same time.

"I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you, Sirius."

"I'm sorry I said we weren't friends."

They stood by awkwardly for a moment. They went to hug each other, but remembered at the last minute that it wasn't manly, and shook hands firmly instead. James thought he'd wait a bit before asking about Lily. Sirius had other plans.

"So how's Lily been?"

"Horrible! She's dressing like a prostitute, but it's not for me to see, I know it! Who's taking her away?" James let the last week of his Siriusless life out in three anxiety filled sentences.

"Sound to me like you could use some help from a lady expert." Sirius said in a superior voice.

"And since when are you a lady expert?" James asked, rolling his eyes. He always liked playing this game. It was a competition between the two to see who had better experience with girls.

"Since I got Chloe Teofila to sleep with me by telling her we weren't speaking."

"Oh. Does she have something against me?" James was impressed with Sirius' escapade, but he wouldn't show it. He didn't need to. Sirius knew. "Help me, please!"

Sirius smiled and the two started on a foolproof plan that James would adjust when they were done because Sirius didn't understand the meaning of foolproof.

OoOoO

Miranda, Lily, and Gen sat on Lily's bed laughing their heads off. James' poor brain must be working overtime to figure Lily's new look out. Gen said she had seen steam coming from his ears. Miranda said that's cause Lily made him hot. Lily was thinking. Lily didn't like pretending to be someone she wasn't.

"So, Lily. What's the plan of attack for Friday? Do you plan on completing The Task then?" Gen asked. Lily put on a confident smile to cover up the nerves she felt about what she was about to say.

"Actually, I think I'll just let things pan out. You know, let fate take over." Lily announced. Miranda gawked at her like she'd gone mad, but Gen looked thoughtful.

"No way! Planning is good! It leaves no room for error!" Miranda protested loudly.

"Yeah, but if you don't plan right, it will _create_ error!" Lily shot back readily. It was like she'd been expecting that comment from Miranda. _Stupid Lily and her witty comebacks,_ Miranda thought.

"You know, Lily's right. If we keep planning, she and Potter aren't going to know each other. They'll have to plan the rest of their lives. How predictably boring would that be?" Gen intervened. Lily shot her a grateful look, only to catch the mischievous look in her friend's eyes. She had thought Gen was on her side, but maybe not. "Especially if Lily plans it!"

Lily let out an indignant screech and threw a pillow at her. This, of course, created an hour-long pillow fight for absolutely no reason at all. After they settled down, Lily sighed.

"I'm going to decide my future this Friday and it is going to include the hottest Potter in Hogwarts." She announced to the girls. Miranda and Gen looked at each other amusedly.

"Lils, James is the _only_ Potter at Hogwarts."

"Why, yes, he is. That must make him the hottest one, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so."

OoOoO

Lily Evans woke to bright sunshine. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Today was a Hogsmead day. She could sleep in, but no. Her friends had left the curtains open so she had to get up. Oh, no. Today was Friday! She rolled over to see the grandfather clock beside the door. 7:38. Crap. She was supposed to meet Potter in the library in 22 minutes and she was still not showered, not dressed, not fed, and not _ready!_

She ran around the dormitories, getting dressed as fast as possible. She stopped briefly to check her appearance before dashing out the door. She was wearing an off-white, crocheted, cowl-neck sweater that would likely fit her sister's fiancé, the Whale. She had on crisp, designer jeans that wear a perfect dark blue and her hair fell around her face in loose, natural waves. It was James' favourite outfit. He'd told her so in 5th year when she wore it all weekend after coming down with the flu. He said it looked like the perfect snuggle outfit. Then Sirius looked absolutely horrified and hit James, saying that men didn't _snuggle_. _Ew_, he had said.

She ran as fast as she could to the library. She shoved open the doors to see James Potter bent over a book in an old armchair. He looked so peaceful that Lily almost just watched instead of walking over to him. She sat herself down on the arm he was leaning towards and he looked up, startled to see her.

"Studying without a posse?" She smiled, pretending to be astonished.

"I have a posse. It's just smaller than usual." He gave her a very shy smile that she was sure he'd never done to anyone before. A quick wave of his wand conjured a platter with 2 teacups, 2 servings of toast, and milk and sugar. "Didn't figure you'd eaten yet. You're late. You're never late."

"I think I might be predictable."

"Yes, but I love it."

Lily smiled at him and took a cup of tea in her hands. It was cold today, despite the date being the end of May. James looked at her as though he really didn't care what Sirius said about men not snuggling. She had worn his favourite outfit and now his brain was mushy. Inside, she congratulated herself.

OoOoO

"I wonder how Lily and James are doing." Gen thought aloud. Miranda gave her an annoyed look as she ordered butterbeers. The two girls had ended up going with a pair of Hufflepuffs who seemed to want nothing better than to be snogging them senseless right now.

"They're probably smooching in the Restricted Section. Realley what can you do when you're _studying_ except _study_?" Miranda looked quite sarcastic at the moment.

"Yeah, I suppose."

A 7th year named Amos Diggory asked Gen to dance. Miranda was about to find her date, but Amos had a friend at his side for her almost immediately.

When the dance was over, they bought some sweets for Lily at Honeydukes and headed back to the castle. There really wasn't much to do in Hogsmead without Lily there. There was no one to tease about Potter.

OoOoO

"What will act as an antidote to most poisons?"

"A bezoar. It is a tiny stone found in the stomach of a goat." James was quite pleased with himself. He had made great progress with Lily's tutoring.

"Yes! And what is the strongest love potion in the world?" Lily was excited. He actually knew the answers!

"Amortentia." He answered instantly.

"Yes! And what makes it so unique?"

"It smells like what attracts people, specific to each person." He blushed, remembering what he had smelled in Slughorn's class the day they had studied this potion. _Lilies, mango soap, and parchment, _he thought. _You._

_Seeker rubber, broom polish, and that windblown smell. You._ As the thought pushed it's way into Lily's brain, she blushed.

"Er… yes. Right." Lily said, flustered. _She is so pretty when she blushes,_ James thought as she flipped the page of her book. She glanced at her muggle wristwatch and nodded decisively. "We've been studying for nearly five hours. You deserve a break."

James smiled and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lily watched as he drifted off to sleep and smiled happily. She'd spent five hours with him and only one awkward moment occurred. That had to be a good sign.

James smiled in his sleep and Lily wondered what about. She wouldn't tell a living soul, but she hoped it was about her.

OoOoO

"Time to wake up, Potter." A soft whisper came in his ear. He caught a smell of mango soap and sighed. He wondered if someone had Amortentia siting around. He opened his eyes to see mounds of books around him. He was still in the library, but what was more, so was Lily. He looked outside to see the setting sun. His eyes rested on the view as he recalled the last sunset he had witnessed with this girl.

James looked over at her, trying to decide if she had noticed the horizon, too. A single tear slipped down her face as she stared out the window to the panoramic view. She brushed it away before he was even sure it was there, but the distant look in her eyes told him she was thinking of the same thing he was.

"You fell asleep a while ago. I figured I'd stay to read until you woke up." She explained after clearing her throat. "But you took too long, so I woke you up."

He smiled and became suddenly aware that she had been sitting across from him as he dreamt of her. He would never tell a soul about the dream. Definitely not telling Sirius. Remus might understand. It was a mushy dream. Lots of heartfelt talks and giggly kisses.

"Sorry, but Potions is a boring subject. Put me to sleep." He said, grinning sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, but didn't give him an annoyed look for dissing her favourite subject.

"Haha, Potter. Very funny. Grab your stuff and get going' we're going to miss dinner." She said without actually laughing. But she smiled!

James nodded and took off after her, completely forgetting his stuff.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, James stopped Lily by putting his hands on the doors and holing them shut.

"Listen, Lily. Thanks. I really appreciate you help with Potions. You didn't have to and, well, I'm surprised you did after…you know. I want to say sorry, too - for taking you up there. I never thought about how awkward it would be for you. I should have thought more about what you would want. I'm sorry." He said this with sincerity. There was nothing more in this world that he wanted than for her to believe him. She looked into his eyes, searching for the 'gotcha!', but it never came. She smiled up into his perfect, knee-melting hazel eyes.

"That's alright. Anyways, I liked it. It's your special place and you took me to it. For that, I am honoured." She made a little curtsey to lighten the serious mood. James laughed at her display of antics. He reached out a pushed a stray lock of hair off her face. It was such a sweet gesture that Lily stopped laughing at once to look at him curiously.

"Er, sorry. See you later, Lily." With that, he ran off in search of the Marauders.

----------------------

**A/N:** Hi! Another chapter! I'm getting good at updating fast! I hope I can get the next one up quickly.

**Fudge-butter**: Thanks! I was hoping someone would like that part. Hormonal wizard!

**ReadingRobyn**: I think I like how Lily messes with guys minds. Well, James', anyway. There is some mind messing in this chapter, but very brief. Hope you like!

**Firelily28**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I have the same issue with updating before I'm done the story. Don't worry 'bout it! I'm glad to see I'm on your Favourite Author and Author Alerts! firelily wouldn't have anything to do with Lily Evans, would it?

**bazzonita**: Tonks is at Hogwarts because I needed someone to be with Remus. It will get more into the whole Tonks/Remus thing in the sequel. I fixed the 'end of June thing' and the 'Friday Hogsmeade thing' for you. Didn't realize I had made those mistakes. Thanks for letting me know!

Keep reviewing! I love nothing better than a review! Even if it's flames! Nothing like constructive criticism!

-Bridgette

-From SiriusLover-DramaQueen


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 5. You know the drill.

"So, how was 'studying'? Gen asked as soon as Lily sat down.

"Ugh. Did you were _that_?" Miranda asked in disgust. She was referring to Lily's oversized sweater that contrasted greatly with such nice jeans.

"Studying was good. I think he'll even get an 'E'. And, yes, Miranda, I did wear this. He drank it up. It's the perfect snuggly outfit, don't you think?" Lily answered in a hushed voice, so no one would hear. Miranda nodded grudgingly that Lily was right and she was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah, you win. Did you fix things?"

"I think I started. Things got really awkward when we got to Love Potions." Lily admitted. She told them the story about Amortentia. "I thought about what I smelled and got bloody _flustered_! I blushed!"

Miranda smiled playfully. Lily was in love with James, James was in love with Lily. James thought Lily hated him, Lily thought James hated him. It was quite funny, really, that the two were completely in love with each other, but didn't realize that feelings were returned. It was in Miranda's sick world of amusement, anyhow.

"Some one managed to make Lily Evans flustered? I never thought I'd see the day! I have got to meet this guy!" Gen popped back into the conversation after flirting with Sirius. When a girl talked to that guy, they got completely sucked away from normal life. He was just so perfect.

"Erm, Gen? It's James. You know, Potter?"

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

"So, does little Lily Evans smell Seeker rubber and black hair and - I don't know - maybe a bit of James Potter in her Amortentia?" Miranda mocked teasingly. Lily grinned, not even trying to cover the truth. Sirius noticed this and looked shocked.

"Oh my God! Sirius Black, you will not say a thing! I will hex you so badly that you will never be able to have children let alone try making them!" Lily screeched. Sirius looked frightened that a girl could actually speak to him without blushing or stuttering incoherently. _What is wrong with her_, he thought.

"I won't, I promise! Oh, here he is now! I gotta go!" Sirius sped off in the direction of 'James', but there wasn't a soul in sight with glasses, black hair and a goofy, love-struck smile. No, Sirius made up the fact that James was there to get away from Lily.

Lily sat back down and was silent for the remainder of dinner. She was thinking about … 3 guesses! … POTTER! You got it! She thought about that constant smell of Amortentia in the library; about how gorgeous he looked while concentrating; how her stomach flipped whenever he yelled 'You're the best, Lily!' at the top of his voice every time he got a question right; even the cuteness of him sleeping. Okay, that last one was a bit stalker-ish.

She looked up to see the post coming for the evening. It came during dinner on Halloween because parents wanted to send the sweets to their kids at 'trick-or-treat time'. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered all the love letters she had received from James over the years. She hadn't gotten one in nearly 3 weeks. Imagine her surprise when a letter plopped down in front of her one her dinner. She opened the seal to see the familiar, masculine scrawl.

_Dear Lily,_

_As you might guess, this letter is a bit awkward for me to write. It reminds me of all the arrogant, seemingly careless letters I have sent to you in the past. It may have seemed careless of me to say things like that, but I meant them all. I really do love you, Lily, and I really hope you read this letter._

_I am very appreciative of your help with my Potions. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. If it weren't for you and Remus always taking pity on Sirius and I when we didn't do our homework or Merlin knows what else, I'd have failed out by the second week of school. First year. If any of your smarts rubbed off on me from you studying with me, I'll ace my exam!_

_In first year, when I first laid eyes on you, I promised myself that I would get the honour of your love. I vowed that if all else failed, I would at least be your friend. If I was your friend, I could be important in your life. Since all else has, incidentally, failed, I want to ask you one more thing: will you do me the honour of being my friend? I hope you can forgive me for all the awful things I have done to you and to get you. You have no idea how much I want this._

_I love you now and always, James Potter_

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she read his sign-off. He always had loved her. She knew that she had returned those feelings for a long time now. She just couldn't admit it to his face. What if when she told him, he turned away and said he was over her? How humiliating would that be? But when she read this letter, she knew he was forever. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. She ran to the Gryffindor common room.

James Potter saw her running away and felt guilty about sending her that letter. Was it just a little too much a little too soon? Little did he know, Lily was sending a letter or two of her own.

OoOoO

Lily grabbed a box from beneath her bed. It was made of solid maple and was very carefully polished. She kept it and it's contents in perfect condition to help her soul stay in tact. It was her lifeline, this box was. She held it to her chest tightly, wanting nothing more than to keep it forever. Then she remembered something inside that she wanted no one to see. Especially Potter. She snatched out two items and stuffed them under her pillow. She ran her hand over the box, hoping against hope that this plan wouldn't backfire.

She wrapped it carefully in brow parcel paper and swallowed the lump in her throat. _Don't give them away,_ her brain screamed at her, but her heart was whispering, _it's for the best._ Anything for James, anything for James, anything for James. She would die for him. Yes, she would. But don't tell. It would ruin her reputation.

She walked up to the Owlry without noticing Peeves throwing quills at her; without seeing anyone walk past her; without feeling the cool air of an evening in May even though she was only wearing a short sleeved blouse and her kilt without a cloak. Her mind was on a certain kiss with a certain James Potter on a certain rooftop paradise. She wanted a second chance so badly it hurt. She could feel the acrobats in her stomach as she tied the package to a school owl.

Without warning, a picture of James perfect, swoon-worthy half smile popped into her mind and refused to leave. Ever since he had perfected that 'come-and-love-me-cause-you-know-you-want-to' smile, Lily had been completely in love with it. That had been in fourth year.

"Evans." A gorgeous voice acknowledged her. She tried to come out of her daydream, but Potter's face was still there. _Go away so I don't look like and idiot_, she thought anxiously. Oh, wait. He was standing in front of her! She positively grinned._ I must look like a total idiot_, Lily thought to herself.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" She asked in a dreamy voice rather stupidly. Duh. What do people usually do in Owlries?

"Er, sending an owl to my mum." He said looking uncomfortable. _What pretty eyes,_ he thought as he stood in a trance. What the heck was she grinning for? Was she happy to see him? That thought made his knees buckle, so he stopped thinking it. He reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face, but she saw him and he redirected his hand to mess up his own hair. "Yeah, I'm sending an owl to mum. It's her birthday on Sunday."

"Hmm. That's nice of you. I was doing the same. Not to your mother, though." She babbled feeling like an idiot. James nodded and looked suddenly apprehensive.

"I'm sorry about that letter." He said in a rush. They both coloured a deep red at this.

"No need to apologize. It was sweet." She told him and watched him beam at her excitedly. "As for being friends, I'm not sure that will work."

His smile was gone immediately.

"What Why? I thought we got along fine when you helped me study!" He spluttered. She liked messing with him; it was amusing. He had dropped his letter in surprise.

"I just don't think of you that way." She replied simply.

"Lily, you don't think of me in any way, do you." He stated. It wasn't a question. He thought he knew the answer, but he was dead wrong. _I'd like to snog you right now_, Lily thought passively. Slowly and painfully, he pushed a smile across his face. He would accept this, for Lily. "Alright, Lily. I get it. I think I always did. You don't like me and you never will. I guess one last try didn't hurt, did it? See you around."

"Right." Lily smiled coyly as she bent down to retrieve his dropped letter, giving him a brilliant view of down her shirt as she did so. He nearly choked with euphoria. Good, it was perfect.

She turned and walked out of the Owlry, leaving a dazed and turned on James to stare after her, watching her hips sway under her kilt. He had never been jealous of clothes before, but that kilt was in such a nice spot. He really wished he was her kilt.

"Wait 'til Sunday at breakfast, Jamsie." She whispered to herself.

--------------------------

A/N: You like? Yes? No? Maybe?

**bazzonita**: I fixed last chapter for you. I hope it's better. Oh, and read my comment to you on the bottom. It'll help.

**CaramelBoost**: Thanks for the review! If you kow how to make it better, just drop me a line!

**ReadingRobyn**: Enough guy's mind messing? It's mostly at the end, though. I think there's about 5 more chapters, but no fear! The sequel will be way longer! Should be started by the end of summer vacation.

Special thanks to: **firelily28, bozzonita, PookyPeanut13, sweetdemon32**, and **LJ4everMaraudersroc** for their Favourite Story or Author Alert on this fic! It's really nice of you!

I'm leaving for a trip in one week, but I'll try to get at least one more chapter up before then. I'll be gone for 10 days. Sorry!

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 5.

"Chloe, I'm scared." Sirius said shakily. She looked at him oddly. Sirius didn't get scared easily.

"Of what, sweetie?" She asked kindly.

"You. Us. I've never cared about anyone besides the Marauders. I'm going to mess this up, I know it." He said, desperately hoping she'd understand. "I can't lose you."

"Sirius, if you want to have a break, then say so. I don't want to be left alone like all those other girls. One night, then you run off. I wont let you walk away from me." She was already on her guard. Sirius gave her a worried look. What did she mean? "When you're over this slump, come find me. Until then, bye."

She stood on tiptoe and gave him a light kiss before walking away. With every step she took, her heart broke a little more. He wasn't coming after her. He was letting her go. Tears blinded her vision and she sped up, running away.

"Don't go. I-I love you." Sirius whispered to her retreating back. She was gone. His world was gone. _He_ was gone.

OoOoO

James was being oddly quiet. It seemed to Remus that he had taken another emotional blow. Sirius wanted to get him out of the aftermath, but nothing had worked so far. He'd tried setting up a prank on Snape, dancing around like a girl and proposing to Jon Davies, even groveling for prank advice. Nothing doing.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius bellowed from across the common room. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Oi! Padfoot! What?" James shouted back, pretending not to be an emotional wreck. Everyone turned to stare at him, now.

"It says on the bulletin board there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend! Who are you going with?" Sirius hollered as loud as he could. James rolled his eyes.

"We've known for ten seconds! Who're you going with?" James knew that it only took Sirius 5 seconds to find a suitable date to Hogsmeade.

"Bree Forster!" He shouted without missing a beat. A tall, curvy blonde stood up from beside the fireplace.

"You are?" She asked. James looked confused. Was this Sirius' girlfriend or something?

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, Forster?" James laughed at his best friend. He'd forgotten to ask his date to be his date! This was one thing Sirius hadn't forgotten before, so it was quite a shock. The girl nodded and sat back down. "Anyways, Prongs, back to you! It's been nearly two minutes now!"

"I told you, I don't know!" Several girls – okay, several dozen girls – tossed their hair flirtatiously. James looked at them wearily. "Er, I do know, actually. I just have to ask her."

"So go for it, then!" Sirius was losing all patience. James looked like he was nearly in tears.

"Shut up!" James was very angry that something as simple as a date could make him feel this empty. Sirius suddenly figured out that James was talking about Lily. James thought she hated him. Sirius knew better. Lily was a touchy subject with James. Sometimes tears, sometimes freaky/odd denial of 'affection'. He strode over and sat directly across from his best friend.

"Look, mate, you've got to move on. Maybe you're not sure of what you want right now. Maybe you should just let her go. She's ruining your life! It was just one kiss!" Sirius muttered quietly, so that only James could hear. He had to give James that extra nudge. Usually telling him he wasn't good enough did it. Not this time. He immediately wanted to take back his words when he saw James' face go ghostly white. James closed his eyes and took at deep, shuddery breath.

"You think I haven't _tried_?" James said. He opened his eyes to meet Sirius'. "You think I want to be in love with her? I can't get over her! She's stuck in my brain! She has been since first year! She's not gonna leave that easily!"

"I'm sorry, mate." Sirius whispered. He felt the same way, but probably not as strong. He loved Chloe, but now she was out of his reach.

"And that kiss…that kiss was the best I've ever had. She's just too perfect." James seemed to be in a trance. He did this a lot. Sirius had even given them a name. TLT. The Lily Trance. Isn't that cheerful? Suddenly, James started laughing. Sirius looked at him as though fearing his friend's sanity.

"Er, what's so funny?" Sirius asked, moving away from this Mad Man incase he snapped and turned murderous or something.

"Well, when you think about it, I never really had a chance with her, did I? She's been telling me that since the first time I asked her out in first year! All that stuff about my big head; she's right!" He broke off his rant for the laughing got too out of control. Sirius chuckled nervously._ What is he on about?_

"Come on, mate. Time for bed." Sirius pulled James off the couch and led him to the Boy's Dormitory. James would snap at any moment now and Sirius was fairly sure his best friend didn't want to burst into tears in front of the entire Gryffindor population.

Once sitting on Sirius' bed, James stopped laughing. He stared at the same spot on the floor for what seemed like an hour. _Here we go,_ Sirius thought, spotting the tears in James' eyes. _Three, two…one._

"I'm a total screw up, aren't I? I've spent the last six years of my life chasing a girl who won't be caught. You're right, Sirius, I've got to get over her." James mumbled through his tears. Sirius' head whipped around at James' words. Had he heard him right?

"What?" He asked hopefully.

"You're right."

"Really?" Sirius nearly shouted with glee. This brought a small smile to James' face.

"Yeah." James groaned. It was going to be a chaotic few days now that Sirius was 'right'. "But the novelty wears off pretty quick, so don't throw a party."

"A party?" Sirius starred at him like he was nuts. Then a thoughtful look came over his features. "That's a great idea! We should have it tomorrow, since it's Saturday. No school the next day. You're brilliant!"

"Hey, if I'm brilliant, I should be part of this party." James wasn't about to let a party at Hogwarts go by without his as a guest of honour. It hadn't happened yet, so why start now? " After all, I am the one who said you were right. I deserve some credit."

Sirius eyed James suspiciously. Was this a trick? Or did James really want a party? James gave him puppy eyes and Sirius gave a girlish scream.

"Argh! Alright, alright! Fine, I'll share! Now stop doing that!" Sirius tackled James, which, of course, started a friendly fistfight. Well, friendly as far a fist fights go. James' fist connected with the side of Sirius' head and Sirius fell over, pretending to die painfully. He made some retching sounds and James promptly sat on him.

"Hey! Can't a guy die in peace?" Sirius protested indignantly.

"Not if it takes you an hour."

"I suppose."

A group of boys walked in with a bunch of girls close behind. The girls stopped

and giggled when they saw _James Potter_ (gasp!) sitting on _Sirius Black_ (another gasp!) who was (of course) still pretending to die painfully. Their jaws dropped when the boys who all girls (except Lily. Or maybe not) considered to be Gods stood and waved shyly at them.

"Hey, ladies." Sirius said smoothly in an exaggeratedly deep voice. The girls giggled again, obviously in awe that a Marauder was talking to _them_, no matter how general it was. Sirius' gaze fell on the boys. "Got any extras, men?"

"Sure." A tall blond boy from the seventh year said. A redhead and a blonde walked to stand beside Sirius and James. Perfect. Sirius thought blondes were easy to seduce because of a muggle joke he'd heard when he was eleven about 'dumb blondes' and James had a slight (enormous) obsession with redheads. "By the way, that's my sister, so be good."

The seventh year nodded at the blonde and Sirius grinned. James shook his head, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Do you mean 'be good' in the sense that precise at my snoggin of be careful at how…far I get?" Sirius asked, smiling as James mouthed the words in time with the ones coming from his mouth. The boy looked shock, but quickly realized that it would be fruitless to try to set Sirius straight. _He catches on fast_, thought James.

"So there they lay. 8 couples snogging their brains out in the Boy's Dormitory. James was having issue with pretending this girl was Lily. Now that he'd kissed Lily, he couldn't fake it. She just wasn't Lily. Sirius also had some difficulties. His eyes kept flickering over to the smiling picture of Chloe Teofila on his bedside table. The blonde just wasn't Chloe.

"I can't do this!" James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time. The redhead stared at James as though she had been expecting this, but the blonde girl's shoulders slumped at the fact that she wasn't good enough for Sirius Black. Sirius grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes consolingly. He was really good at turning down girls gently. Call it a gift, call it lots of practice. It's all the same, really.

"Hey, it's alright. There's a Mr. Right out there for you, even if he doesn't double as Mr. Black." She still didn't look convinced, so Sirius started the flow of encouragement up again. "Look, you're a beautiful girl. There're wack loads of guys out there who would be honoured to have you. I'm just in love with someone else."

The blonde nodded and smiled weakly at him as she picked herself up off his bed. The redhead looked expectantly at James as if waiting for her explaination.

"I'm fairly sure you know my story… I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." James smiled lopsidedly. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sienna Cole."

"Right. I'm fairly sure you know my story, Sienna." Sienna smiled knowingly. James Potter had always and would always be in love with Lily Evans. Everyone knew that. Except maybe Lily Evans.

"I know it, but does she?"

-----------------------

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I think this might be the last chapter before I head out on my trip. I might be able to squeeze in another, though.

**fudge-butter**: You shall see! Muahahaha!

**ReadingRobyn**: You are right on the details, aren't you? I like it. It shows that you don't miss anything in a story. That's good because something happened in this chapter that will be important in the sequel. I do hope you read that. Anyways, I'll fix that library thing for you and you just read that one more chapter you asked for!

**cali4me92:** I'm glad you liked it. Here's more!

**lemon-light**: thank you, thank you, thank you! I try to update as much as possible, but I've got a horse to tend to, a trip to go on, and just a whole lot of stuff that usually happens!

**firelily28**: That is so cool about your penname! Thank you for the awesome reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well as the last one. I'm not sure if it's the best I've had.

_**Next Chapter**__: Sirius and James' party!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 5. Oh, and it's Chloe Teofila, not Teofila. Didn't like Teofila.

"Perfect." Sirius boomed as he took in the festive Gryffindor Common Room. He, James, and Remus had spent all day, except for a few hours spent drinking Butterbeer, decorating (_not_ in a girly way! They had done it very manly-like!) and running to and from the kitchens for food.

"Yup." James said approvingly. He was quite proud of himself. Most of his day had been spent persuading House Elves to give him firewisky for tonight's party. It may have taken him three hours, but he now had four milk crates filled with Ogden's Best Firewisky bottles.

"Uh-huh." Remus concluded decisively. He had spent all day handing out invites to all the Gryffindors. Making sure no one got left out was a difficult job. "What time is it?"

"8:35." Sirius smiled. Only twenty-five minutes until the party began. Oh, yeah!

OoOoO

"Oi! Lily!" Miranda called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Lily hollered back. She was busy. There were books to read, essays to write, and spells to master.

"It's party time!"

"What party?" Lily yelled. Nobody had told her about a party.

"Sirius and James'! James is brilliant and Sirius is right, or something like that. Didn't I tell you?" Miranda shouted impatiently. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Oh. There's a party in the common room. Wanna go?" Miranda asked cheerfully. Maybe she wouldn't get in trouble if she were to be funny.

"Fine, I'm getting ready!" Lily agreed. How could she be mad at her friend when she was so funny? She quickly threw on her hottest outfit and applied some emerald coloured eye shadow along with blush, lip-gloss, and mascara. It was more than she usually wore, but right now she had a man to win back. She looked herself over in the mirror before deciding said man might pass out when he saw her.

She walked downstairs and straight into Remus Lupin. His eyes bulged as he looked her over.

"Wow. You've got it in for James, don't you? You're gonna kill him tonight." He told her, looking her up and down. Lily smiled sarcastically.

"I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere." She teased. Remus looked embarrassed for not saying anything nice to her yet. He was supposed to be good at making people feel good about themselves.

"Oh, right! You look wonderful." His eyes twinkled, matching his smile and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Remus, you too." Lily sighed. At least someone would appreciate her hard work at looking good.

"He does love you still, Lily." Remus told her softly, tentatively. God, could he read her mind? She smiled at him sadly.

"What makes you think I love him? Why do you think I care whether he loves me or not?" She shot at him, putting up a weak defense. His honey coloured eyes winked at her green ones as he squeezed her arm softly.

"Your eyes. They tell me everything, they're so expressive." He put a hand on her cheek, trying to wipe away the sadness in her heart.

"Great. Just what I need; my entire soul pouring out of me in bits of green flesh." Lily said sarcastically, trying and failing to stay tough. After a moment of feeling alone and struggling for composure, she crumbled into his warm, protective arms. He held her, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"It'll work out Lils, don't worry." He murmured as he kissed her hair affectionately. She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. Smiling, she placed a kiss on his cheek in thanks.

"Remus Lupin, you truly are a wonderful man, do you know that?" Lily told him gratefully. He rolled his eyes in disbelief and snorted derisively.

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

"Remus, don't doubt yourself!" Lily said sternly. "Is it time for a Prefect-to-Prefect talk?"

"If only you knew, Lily." He sighed painfully. Lily looked at him in concern.

"I could know." She said softly. His eyes snapped back to earth and onto hers, as if searching her for trustworthiness. She smoothed his hair caringly. "If you told me, I could."

"Lily." He whispered hoarsely. She seemed a bit surprised by his sudden show of emotion and vulnerability, but didn't say anything. She simply took his hand and led him outside.

Once standing beneath the star-scattered sky, Lily spoke again.

"Did you and a fellow Marauder have a row?" Lily asked, adopting a motherly tone. Remus sat down and Lily followed suit. He leaned back on his hands and watched the half-moon scathingly. Lily was taken aback by his sudden hateful look.

"I have a problem." He said in a hard tone. Lily watched his eyes narrow at the sky. "It started when I was little."

"Is it you parents?" Lily questioned, afraid that he might have family issues. Abuse maybe, judging by the scars she knew scattered his arms and torso. She had been quite horrified at his battered state when the lot of them had gone swimming last year.

"No, not family stuff. It's even…_wilder_ than that." He muttered, glaring at the clouds hovering around the moon. Lily was genuinely intrigued, especially with the extra stress he put on wilder. "It's terrible, really, and it all started with a man named Fenrir Greyback."

Lily gasped in horror, then stiffened at the thought of someone hurting Remus. Sweet, loving Remus.

"But, Remus, he's…oh, dear Merlin." Lily whispered, not taking her eyes off his sad face for a second. His features took on a rueful look.

"Yeah, he's a werewolf. He bit me when I was little. He has some crazy thirst for blood. He used me to get back at my Father for not joining the Dark Side. So, I'm a werewolf, too." He told her, spreading his arms as if on display for people at the zoo. He used his careless attitude to disguise his hurt. "No you know, so go on. Go tell everyone my dirty little secret. Go run away from the crazy lunatic."

Lily stared at her in astonishment. Why on earth would she run away? This wasn't his fault! No way! She tackled him with a bear hug, ignoring his yelp of surprise.

"Lily, what - ?"

"Remus, I could never run from you! You're one of my best friends! It's not your fault you have a little … problem once a month! I love you anyways! You're still calm, caring, sweet old Remus." Lily told him firmly, cupping his face in her hands. He looked completely and thoroughly shocked.

"So you don't think I'm dangerous? You don't think I'm a murderous, raving monster? You still want to be my friend?" He spluttered in surprise.

"No, no and yes! I love you, you are the greatest friend alive today." Lily assured him. A smile lit his oddly wolfish eyes.

"You truly are a wonderful woman, Lily, and I love you, too." He declared happily.

"Whoa! Serious vice-versa déjà vu! Crazy!" She exclaimed before jumping up, with the help of Remus' outstretched hand. "Now I do believe there's a party inside with a dance calling our names."

"Great minds think alike."

OoOoO

James was having heart failure. He couldn't find Remus. He couldn't find Lily. What if they were together? Like, not just talking? What would happen then? He would die, that's what. After he murdered Remus, of course.

"Prongsie!" Sirius yelled drunkenly. (A/N: who thinks Sirius would be amazingly hot drunk? Me!) "I think you're hitting the 'juice' a little hard, mate!"

Coming from an inebriated guy, this may have seemed rather stupid. Except it was true. And Sirius was completely unaffectable when it came to getting drunk. He'd done it so many times that the booze just washed over him, doing nothing to his brain. Lily said he was like John A McDonald. Nobody except Lily knew who this was, though. James grinned at his friend and tossed back another shot of Firewiskey. The 8th this evening.

"Shut your cake hole, Padfoot! I'm grieving the death of a friend!" He yelled back as Lily and Remus walked through the portrait hole, fingers laced together. _Together._ He swallowed another shot and winced as it hit his throat, burning.

"What?" Sirius asked, slightly shocked. "Who's died?"

"Remus." James said darkly. Sirius panicked.

"What? Remus died! Oh, damn! I don't believe - !"

"Oh, he hasn't died yet." James growled menacingly.

"No?"

"No. I'm going to kill him." James' eyes were locked on Lily and Remus. The sick feeling of malevolence grew as Lily took Remus' hand and put it on her waist while she held the other in her own. Sirius followed his gaze in time to see Lily give up dancing and simply pull Remus into a hug while they swayed together.

"Oh, man. Committing indirect suicide, are we, Moony?" Sirius muttered under his fake-drunk breath. James threw back shot #10 and Sirius grabbed the bottle away from him. "That's enough, mate. Can't have you in the Hospital Wing this week. We've got Quidditch."

"_To Hell with Quidditch!"_ James roared, gesturing towards Lily and Remus as the former pressed her face into the crook of her partner's neck and sighed contentedly. Sirius dropped the bottle of Firewisky at James' yell. Dissing Quidditch? Wow. He must be super drunk. "Look at what my best mate is doing to me!"

Hey, hold up a sec…

"I thought I was your best mate!" Sirius protested. James looked at him in drunken pity.

"You can have more than one, you know, Black." He informed Sirius sullenly.

"Fine. Get off your high-horse and cut in, then! You know you want to." Sirius sidetracked him from making an innocent protest into and anecdote. Still angry, James walked over to Lily and Remus, tapping Remus' shoulder a bit harder than necessary.

"Mind if I cut in, Lupin?" He asked coldly. Remus looked a bit shocked at James' tone, but smiled nonetheless.

"Course not, Prongs." He placed Lily's hand in James' before whispering, "Remember what I told you."

James was quite obviously not supposed to hear this. When he shot a demanding look at Remus, he simply smiled and walked away.

"What did he tell you?" James asked once Lupin was out of hearing range.

"Don't you think that if you were meant to know, he would have told you?" Lily answered his question with one of her own, earning an annoyed look from her drop dead gorgeous dance partner. "So, Potter, why'd you ask me to dance if we're just going to stand here?"

James realized he had stopped moving and was just looking down at Lily's eyes. He always loved those eyes. He flushed and started to move with the beat of Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops on my Guitar'.

"Because, Lily, I love you and I want to hold you forever." He smiled down at her. This was proving difficult. They had wiggled closer until it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose, forcing James to bend his neck almost double to see her face.

"You do, do you? I've heard a lot of girls say you told them that before snogging them and leaving." Lily said stiffly. Sure, she was jealous. No one was allowed to touch her James. Except her.

"Yeah? Those girls are full of it. Usually it's a date, a goodnight kiss, and I never see them again. I only snog the good ones." James said seriously, winking at that last bit. He hadn't meant to say that_. Damned Firewisky_.

"I don't care who you've snogged. I'm just stating rumors. It's none of my business who you kiss." Lily lied angrily. So most of the rumors were true. Bloody prat.

"It could be. If you gave me one last chance." He breathed in her ear. Her face heated and suddenly she wondered why she hadn't ripped his shirt off yet. "I could take you places you've only dreamt about. Starting with my room."

"James Harold Potter!" Lily yelled angrily. "Here I was thinking maybe you'd deflated that enormous head of yours when you suggest a thing like that! You filthy, arrogant, pig-headed prat of a toe rag!"

She ripped herself from his arms and stared venomously at him for a moment. Then she turned on her heal and ran to where he couldn't get her. The Girls Dormitories. Funny thing was, she only thought he couldn't get there.

OoOoO

"You stupid Potter! You always know exactly what I want, don't you? You always know exactly where my weak spot is! Oh Merlin, I bet 'your room' is fantastic!" Lily sobbed into her pillow. She hugged her neatly folded pj's to her chesttightly as if they could draw away her confusion.

"Lily? Lils, are you here?" A deep voice called quietly. No. No, he couldn't get up here. No, no, no! She was crying. He couldn't see her like this! Oh, no!

"Bugger off, Potter." She ordered him harshly. She wiped the tears as best she could, knowing he wouldn't obey.

"No. I'm sorry, Lily, I was drunk. Sirius gave me something and I'm coherent now." He joked softly. She turned to face him and when he saw her face, his turned ashen.

"You've been crying?" He asked, rather than stated, thinking it would have a better effect.

"No." Well, he'd been wrong before.

"Then what's running down your cheeks? Surely make-up doesn't run on it's own." James asked. He stood by the edge of her bed, looking down on a curled up Lily, waiting as his world broke cleanly into pieces. He'd made her cry.

"Shut up, Potter." She said bitterly, not paying attention to the fact that this might be hurting him, too. She heard a deep, ragged breath being drawn and looked up. His face was splotchy and his palms were pressed into his eyes. "James?"

"What, Evans?" He tried to sound cold, but his voice cracked and an unwilling tear trailed down his cheek.

"Oh, God, James. I'm so sorry. Come here, sit down." She patted the bed beside her guiltily. It was, after all, her fault that Hogwart's most manly man was crying. He did as he was told lay down into her comforting embrace.

"Why, Evans? Why do you do this to me? Why is it you I can't keep my screwed up mind off of? Why not someone who likes me? Why does it always have to be the girl who hates my guts?" He buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her tightly to help the hurt seep away.

"James, I don't hate you." Lily whispered, feeling terrible that she made him like this.

"Maybe not, Lily, but I love you. Not hating me isn't enough." He stood up and looked down at her. In one swift motion, his lips met hers in a long-desired kiss that left both the initiator and the receiver pleading silently for more. He pulled back and walked over to the door, stopping momentarily to grip the door frame and give her one last taste of his voice. "I love you so damned much it hurts."

---------------------------

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm sorry this took so long.

bozzonita: Thank you! I love making people cry. Ask my partner-in-crime, Tabitha.

Eryka: Here's the update you asked for!

Firelily28: Yes, I really do have a horse. Her name is Rocket, she is 7 years old, grey, Arabian/Thoroughbred cross, and a huge baby for peppermints. Sorry this took so long! Thanks for loving my story!

XIII Welcome To My Nightmare: you reviewed chapter one and if you're still reading this story, thanks!

Em3191: you reviewed chapter 4 and for that, I thank you! I love leaving people speechless with my words! Sigh Hope you're still reading!

sarangxseohaee: Thanks for the review! You reviewed chapter 4. If you're still reading, hope you cry more!

mambaorange: Hi, you reviewed chapter 4, too. Thank you! I'm glad it's sweet!

Krista: This is your anonymous name, so I don't know if you reviewed under a penname, but thanks anyways!

isabella: Awww!! Thanks for your review on chapter 6! It's so sweet! I have a huge fan! Yay me!

Roki: You reviewed chapter 6, too, thank you!

Laura: OMG! You have the greatest name in the world! Laura is my favourite name ever! Thanks for the love in chapter 6!

CaramelBoost: Thanks for all your reviews! Even when you're too lazy to login!

Okay, you're probably all wondering why I'm writing to people who reviewed my story ages ago, but these are ones I think I forgot in the past! Ooops!

Luv y'all!

Bridgette – Mad-EyeForever


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

---------

"Hey, Prongs!" James whipped his head around to see Remus striding towards him, an elated grin on his face. It made James sick to think of what might be making his best – _ex_-best – friend so happy. He hoped, for Remus' safety, that it wasn't Lily.

"What?" James demanded frostily. A quick look of surprise flitted over Remus' features, but he brushed off James' coldness and continued with his good news.

"Lily and I have an agreement." Remus declared excitedly. James glared at him menacingly, making Remus look at him oddly.

"Oh? What is it? Who gets to strip first every night?" He hissed venomously. Remus no longer looked surprised. He looked hurt. But James did not care. On the contrary, he felt quite good about it. Now he wanted to cause this betrayer some _physical _pain.

"No. We've been over this. Lily's yours, James." Remus said slowly, as if he was unsure if this was the right answer.

"Yeah, so you went behind my back with her. Some best mate you are." James' hands curled into fists as he set down his schoolbag with a loud 'thunk'.

"James, Lily and I are just friends. I don't want her the way you do." Remus backed up a step, trying to escape the murderous looking James.

"Like Hell you're just friends! I saw you feeling her up on the dance floor last night!" James roared, earning himself a few stares from passers-by. His right fist swung madly and connected squarely with the side of Remus' jaw. He watched in mild satisfaction as the other wizard's eyes filled with fear and pain. He swung again, but someone grabbed his arm firmly.

"I don't think so, Potter." Sirius' deep voice rumbled dangerously. James drew his elbow back a hard as possible, nailing Sirius right in the ribs. The fingers grasping his arm slipped away loosely from the pain.

"I thought you were on my side, Black. Guess I was wrong about you." James spat at his doubled-over friend and with one last shove, Sirius fell into Remus and sent them both tumbling to the floor. "Stupid gits."

OoOoO

"Lily Evans!" Miranda and Gen exclaimed in unison. Lily was sitting on the edge of her bed, blushing brighter than scarlet.

"He did what?" Gen asked, shocked that Lily hadn't come running to them the minute it was all over.

"He kissed me after accusing me of not loving him. What right does he have to tell me who I do and don't love? It's my choice." Lily said, still feeling a bit disgruntled aout her encounter with James.

"Lily, that boy loves you so much, it's insane." Miranda stated in awe. "It doesn't hurt that he's amazingly hot, either."

Lily, who had been sitting on the edge of her bed concentrating on making air go in and out of her lungs, snapped her head up at Miranda's words.

"Stay anway from him, Grisham. I want him. No one else gets him, got it?" Lily's voice was dangerously threatening. Miranda held up her hands in surrender.

"I don't want him, Lils, he's all yours."

"Good. Why did he kiss me?" Lily wondered aloud. "Life is good when James Potter kisses you."

Gen made a non-committal sound. "What are you going to do?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Then I suggest you talk to him." With that, both girls walked out of the Dormitory, letting the door slam behind them.

OoOoO

Light streamed through James Potter's window as he fought to stay asleep. He had been having a rather pleasant dream involving Lily, a white dress, a chapel, and, well, a Honeymoon suite, of course. Let's make it simple: Lily married James and then they had their very active Honeymoon. Wham!

"Ow." James whined as Sirius wacked him in the head with a Charms book. "Don't you have a better use for textbooks?"

"No. Well, propping open windows, but I … hey, wait! You're angry with me!" Sirius remembered suddenly.

"I say screw that. It's just Lupin. I mean, how dense is he? He knows I love Lily, but he sneaks around with her anyways." James groaned irritably. "Shut your cake hole before I decide that his birth is somehow your fault."

"Point taken. I'll shut up." Sirius was as silent as Sirius can get for a few seconds. He seemed to have an inability to make no sound. Even when he wasn't alking, he made an unconscious humming sound. "So, when are you gonna forgive Moony?"

"He sent you here for info, didn't he?" James said, disappointed that his best friend would double cross him as he rummaged through his trunk for something to wear.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sirius said evasively. James stared at him from under his slightly too long hair.

"He did."

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I'll forgive him when Lily falls for _me_, not him, marries _me_, not him, has _my_ child, not his, and therefore secures _our_ love, _not theirs_." James said coolly. Sirius smiled pleasantly, infuriating James even more. "Stop smiling, you dolt!"

"I like smiling." Sirius said, still smiling. James scowled angrily.

"It's not something to smile about! My best mate's taken away everything I've lived for since I was 11!" Sirius watched James' face crumble with hurt and sadness.

"Hey, mate, it's alright." Sirius said consolingly. "I was talking to Evans earlier and she said to have you in the Great Hall by 8:00. Don't know why, but it sounded important."

**Flashback:**

"_Ow!" Lily exclaimed as she collided with Sirius. She looked up to see who it was and smiled. "Black."_

"_Evans." He smiled back. "What'cha doin'?"_

"_Er, going to breakfast. Why?" She answered confusedly. Sirius nodded, still smiling._

"_Oh, I don't know. Something about James' broken heart. What was it again? Oh yeah, he said to ask what Moon has that he doesn't." Sirius smiled passively. Still._

"_Moony? Who's – Oh, Remus? But hold on…what does Remus have to do with James' broken heart?" Lily asked, still confused._

"_Lily, Lily, Lily." Sirius triple-Lilyed her and smiled while gesturing with his hands enthusiastically. "You are dating him, remember?"_

"_No. I'm not dating anyone. What the Hell are you doing?" She asked angrily as one of Sirius' gesturing hands nearly poked her eye out._

"_Being Italian." Sirius answered jovially, as though it should be obvious. "Girls love Italians and they wave their hands around a lot."_

"_Idiot. Girls love Italians because they're hot, not because of the hand-waving. Anyways, how often do you meet an Italian guy with a British accent?"_

"_Er, when you're in Britian?" Sirius invented when he saw her point._

"_No, you see British dudes in Britian. Besides, the accent is much hotter here." Lily told him. She saw his smile get even wider and glared at him. "Stop smiling!"_

"_I like smiling." He retorted in a deep, heavily accented drawl._

"_Shut up, Black." She frowned, trying not to be amused. Suddenly, she looked nervous. "Er, could you, you know, get James – Potter – into the Great Hall by, um, 8:00 maybe? It's important." _

"_Of course, Lilikins." Sirius continued in his extra-british accent. She messed up his hair and he gave a horrified gasp. "You – you – you touched the hair!"_

"_Yea, and I'll do it again if you don't shut your cake hole!" She huffed. Turning on her heel, she called over her shoulder at him. "Now, don't forget Potter!"_

**End Flashback.**

"Oh yeah! She's says she's not dating Remus! Big misunderstanding!" Sirius smiled. James pulled his hair angrily. "You – you – you touched the hair!"

"Yes, and I'll do it again if you don't shut your cake hole!" He huffed. Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

"DÉJÀ VU!" He screamed loudly. James jumped away in terror. "Sorry, Prongs, I've just always wanted to say that. Lily and I had the same conversation not half and hour ago. Speaking of time, get your arse down to the Great Hall or you'll miss Lily's surprise."

"Right-o!" James called over his shoulder as he raced down the stairs.

"What a stupid saying." Sirius laughed. "Asking what cheese says when you take it's picture is way better."

OoOoO

"Wow." Sirius murmured subconsciously as he looked at the sleeping figure on the couch in the common room. He knelt beside her and his fingers gently touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered sleepily open and she squinted adorably at him. "Chloe."

"Hi, Black." She smiled sadly, taking in his handsome features.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm going to say something that I've never said seriously before, so bear with me, okay?" He informed her nervously. She nodded silently, her eyes still holding that sad look. "I think I love you, Chloe."

"Sirius Black! You total prat! Get a few good snogs in, then walk away! Now, three weeks later, you come back declaring a newfound love for me! Argh!" She shouted angrily. He had hurt her very badly. What right did he have to come barging back into her life?

"I know and I'm sorry. I was scared. I've never been in love before and I didn't want to lose you. I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." Sirius mumbled, feeling embarrassed and idiotic. Chloe lay on the couch, staring at his in shock.

"You're serious? I mean, you're not kidding!" She added hurriedly at the smirk playing on his lips. He nodded slowly and she smiled. "I love you, too."

"I told you I wasn't a total prat!" Sirius exclaimed ecstatically. Chloe ignored his rambling and kissed him hard. The kiss turned into a frantic snog-session and both completely forgot about breakfast.

OoOoO

James' eyes kept making their way to Lily, who was determinedly ignoring him. If she wanted him here, coud she not even wave 'hello'? A sudden flapping sound filled the Hall. The Post.

"Oh, Merlin, it's here!" Lily squeaked to Gen, who sat beside her. She watched James until the Barn Owl she had borrowed from the school plopped in front of him.

" What's here? The Post?" Gen asked as she had no idea about the box.

"Uh, yeah." Lily said with forced calm. James picked up the box curiously before he saw the attached note.

"What on earth?" He breathed in confusion. He slipped the note from the envelope and read it:

_Don't open it here_

_Guess Who_

Was that it? 'Don't open it here'? That sounded like a Dumbledore message. But the Headmaster couldn't just go around sending boxes of stuff to students. He looked up to see Lily watching him, read-faced and embarrassed. She smiled weakly and waved.

"What is it?" He mouthed to her. She shook her head and looked back to Gen. He just had to find out now! He ran from the Hall, box under his arm, and up to Gryffindor Common Room.

OoOoO

"Ahem." James cleared his throat loudly. Sirius practically jumped off the couch … and Chloe. He fell to the ground, hitting his head off the table in the process.

"Ow." He said weakly.

"Must this be done in public?" James asked amusedly. Sirius and Chloe looked at each other.

"Yeah." They chorused, jumping back together. James burned Sirius with his wand.

"HOT!" Sirius screamed. Chloe laughed nervously at him.

"I know I am." She joked. Sirius looked at her blankly.

"I meant the … oh, Hell, yes you are!" He threw up his hands exaggeratedly.

"Ohh, nice Italian gestures!" Chloe smiled.

"Tell Evans I told so." Sirius grinned broadly. Chloe and James gave him a look that suggested he was insane. Then again, maybe he was.

---------

**firelily**: Glad I could make you cry again! Here is the 'more' you have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long.

**Fudge-butter**: Corny is good. Next chapter holds what you await! AKA: Lily and James getting together.

**Em3191**: I like to think of James as the guy with the 'Pretty Words' and Sirius as the 'Tell-it-like-it-is Guy'. They're both sweet in their own, twisted ways.

**Claire** Hey, what's the best Fanfiction ever? I want to read it and then best it!

**QueenMeStar:** I think it's very nice that you think my story deserves a happy dance! Hope you enjoy the next two chapters!

**Bozzonita**: Continuing … late. Sorry!

**CaramelBoost**: Glad you liked the kiss. Hope you like the fight in this one! I suggest you take the time to control yourself before you spontaneously combust, though. I wouldn't appreciate my story being covered in exploded Caramel!

**Ginnyweaslyssis2402**: Here's another chapter! Oh, and you're welcome!

**Epythyne**: Sorry I didn't write AS SOON AS I GOT THIS REVIEW, but I write now, didn't I? So you don't need to lock me in your room until I write more!

A special shout-out to: **Em3191**, _Eryka_, **GreenDuck**, _QueenMeStar_, **SecretUnderTheSea**_, bozzontia_, **cali4me92**, _epythyne_, **firelily28 (Go Lily!),** _fudge-butter_, **ginnyweasleyssis2402**, _larabrambleofbythewater_, **lemon-light**, _wicked mate_,

**'.-.'sweetdemon32'.-.'**_, Holli-Loves-Edward,_ **KingKhan,** _PickledDuckFeet,_ **PookyPeanut13**, _ReadingRobyn_, **Roki,** _SecretUnderSeaDragon_, **Smiley0531**, _TinkStarS_, **chezE122091**, _loonysango_, **mambaorange** for their Alerts/Favourites on my story! Luv y'all! Kiss kiss!

Bridgette – MadEye and Sirius Forever


	13. Sorry About Chapter 12

I'm sorry about the mix up with the last chapter! I fixed it as soon as I got the review from Smiley0531. Thanks for alerting me to my mistake, Smily0531! I really appreciate it.

Thanks to: Queen of Pink Flamingos, Crazzyfan, -P-hire-P-hly- for letting me know that I am technically challenged when it comes to putting chapters in the right order. Oh, and to fudge-butter for the funniest review I have ever gotten. Thanks y'all!

Lotsa Luv, Bridgette


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know by now, right? I don't own The Characters. Good job.

--------

James had been sitting on his bed staring at Lily's parcel for fifty-four minutes. At least that's what the clock said. He thought it might be broken.

What was it? What did this mean? When did she decide not to hate him? Where was she now? Why would she give him, of all people, a gift? How had she gotten her timing so right, giving him a reason to fold on just a little longer when he was ready to give up?

"Only one way to find out." James sighed as he ripped the wrapping off slowly, trying to preserve any part of her that might have been left behind when she sent it. Could this be the parcel she was sending when he bumped into her in the Owlry? "She sent … a box. A box?"

He looked at it blankly for a moment before realizing that a girl as bright as Lily wouldn't send him something as useless as a box. There must be something _inside_ the box. He opened the clasp, almost expecting it to blow up or something, and lifted the lid up. Inside were six neat stacks of parchment, each piece folded neatly in half and lay perfectly upon the one beneath it. _That's odd_, he thought as he picked on up. _Lily's sent me her notes from class. Does she really think I'm stupid?_

He slipped his finger inside the letter to flip it open. His heart skipped as he read the lines of its contents.

_Dear Lily, _

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Girls like me,_

_But I love you._

_I know it sounds a bit cocky, but hey, it's true. Nearly every girl at Hogwarts would do anything for a date with me. Nearly. This meaning everyone except you. I like you, Lily, and that's not about to change. _

_PS: You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen._

_Yours always,_

_James Potter_

On the back of the letter, a date was scribbled in Lily's customary emerald ink. _June 27__th__, third year_. It was the last day of school. Now he remembered writing this, but why did she have it almost three years down the road?

He picked another letter, this time from the fifth pile.

_Dear Lilikins,_

_I really wish I were the Giant Squid. If you would rather date it than me, I must be insane to love you still. Funny thing is, I do. I'm sorry for being such a jumped up git. I'm trying to change, but it's hard. I'll do it for you, though. I love you._

_PS: You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen._

_I love you,_

James Potter 

On the back of this _June 6__th__, fifth year - He's improving_ was written in green. He smiled to himself as he remembered his huge infatuation with her eyes. He couldn't help it. They were just so … green. And gorgeous.

Suddenly, he realized that these must be in chronological order. So completely Lily. The piles were the years and they were stacked from September to June. He remembered being so broken hearted that he hadn't sent another letter until September of next year. Sixth year. This year.

He picked up the top letter from the sixth pile and opened it. It was his All Else Has Failed letter from last week. Had she kept every letter he'd ever sent her? Oh, _every_ one? _Haha_, he thought triumphantly. He rummaged through the 5th Year pile, looking for two letters he really regretted sending. They weren't there. Had she been so embarrassed by them that she'd disposed of them? Understandable. They were written when he had been dead drunk and wasn't thinking straight. They were rather dirty.

He closed the box after setting every letter back into it's original place carefully and headed to the common room.

OoOoO

"Open it yet?" A sugary sweet voice asked from behind James, who was sitting on the couch with the box beside him. His face split into a smile.

"Yes, Evans, I did." He looked over at her lovingly. "You really do have beautiful eyes, you know. Beautiful everything, really. Lucky girl."

"I'm sure. I've got something rather un-poetic to say about those letters." She informed him. He nodded, watching in amazement as she plopped herself onto his lap and grinned. "Right back at you, Potter."

He simply smiled at her, loving the way she smiled back. It was much nicer than her usual look of disgust at his presence.

"I'm sorry about those letters from 5th Year. I was drunk. I know that's not an excuse, but it's all I've got." He smiled sheepishly, feeling awkward about talking those while she was sitting on him, in a perfect position to do most of what was in those letters. "I didn't see them in the box. Were they so bad that you got rid of them?"

"No. I've got them." She grinned, patting her pocket. He flushed bright red. "I read them a lot. They're proof that you don't always speak with pretty words. Those were … crude. It's very hot, you know."

"Yeah … what makes you think you're not pretty?" He asked, changing the subject. She was gorgeous. What could make her think like that?

"What doesn't?" She snorted. "Red hair, clashes with everything. Green eyes, just … ew. Tiny figure, looks like I'm twelve. Pale skin, it's like I've died. Extra-Straight teeth, people think I'm some sort of crazed dentist's kid. Small nose, pixie nose. Short fingers are toad fingers. Skinny legs make me look like a frog. Yep, basically everything."

James' face had grown increasingly pale during her little speech. How could she see herself so differently than he did? None of that was true! No, no, no. It was all a lie.

"Lily." James said softly. "You are beautiful. Red hair is like fall. It's my favourite season. Green eyes look like emeralds. They make me rather dizzy. You don't look twelve years old. You're delicate. I'm slightly afraid of breaking you, actually, but I like you little. Straight teeth and a small nose make for better kissing. I like pixies, they're cute. I have honestly never looked at your fingers, so I have nothing to say about those. As for the legs, they fit perfectly around me that day on the tower. There isn't a thing that I don't like about you, Lily."

"Really?" Lily smiled shyly up at him, moving a bit closer.

"Really." He said firmly. Looking into those eyes made his knees weak. "Lily? Can I … er, never mind."

"Can you what? Do this?" She leaned up, shifting on his lap, and kissed him softly. With one swift movement, he had her on his lap, kissing her frantically.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, but shut-up and kiss me."

"Right." He leaned back down, shifting her legs to either side of him and kissed her, completely reassured that she didn't like Remus.

OoOoO

"I guess we can officially call Prongs a hypocrite." Sirius said off-handedly at lunch.

"Er, why?" Remus asked, feeling a bit touchy about James. That jaw really hurt!

"Well, I was sitting there, minding my own business -"

"Short version, please." Peter said in a bored tone. Sirius glared at him, annoyed.

"But I want to give the long one!"

"Short version, please." Remus ordered.

"Fine. Two on one. Unfair. Anyways, James walked in on Chloe and I doing what he said were 'Private Room Activities'. Then, ten minutes ago, I walked in on Lily practically eating his face. Not a pretty sight." Sirius grimaced in remembrance. Peter smiled and Remus scowled.

"Great. Now he'll come begging for forgiveness and I'll give it to him. Again. It's like tradition." Remus said grumpily. Sirius slapped him on the back in a manly fashion.

"He'll get over it and so will you!" He said loudly. Remus gave him a disdainful look as he began stuffing an entire roll in his mouth. Sirius smiled, dropping half the roll onto his lap when his lips parted. He looked at it sitting there for a moment before flicking it Peter. Peter brushed it onto the floor absently.

"I'm happy for James. I suppose persistence actually does work." Peter squeaked happily. Sirius clapped for a reason not currently known to human kind a Remus nodded slowly.

"Why does he think Lily and I are more than friends?" Remus grumbled, upset that his best friend was ignoring him because of a bit of jealousy over a non-existent thing.

"Well, judging by the way he reacted to you feeling Lily up last night, I'd say he think you're going behind his back." Sirius answered off-handedly. Remus looked…appalled.

"What? Me feeling up Lily? What on earth gave him that idea? We were just dancing!" Remus spluttered in surprise. "Alright, so we're a bit closer than before, but that's because I told her I'm a w- about my furry little problem."

"You did? How'd she take that?" Peter asked cautiously. The whole werewolf thing could be a touchy subject sometimes.

"Great! She's with the small section of people who think it's not my fault! She is the sweetest girl I've ever met, I swear." Remus smiled, remembering his surprise when Lily barreled him over with a hug instead of running away in fear.

"Let's head back to the common room. I've got a Divination test to pretend to study for." Sirius said, standing up. Remus and Peter followed him silently. Trying to convince Sirius to study was like trying to make James believe it was okay for guys to use Chapstick. Fruitless.

OoOoO

"Oi! Prongsie, not nice!" Sirius bellowed as he entered the common room. Lily was tucked under James as he kissed his way down her neck. He hit a sensitive spot, wrenching a groan from her lips.

"Oh, shut up, Black." Lily gasped as he hit it again. "I'm quite enjoying this."

"I'm not. Gross." Remus pretended to gag dramatically. James came up for air, gasping as he began undoing Lily's buttons.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sirius yelped. He dragged James off Lily and did up the buttons James had undone. "That's a 'Private Activity'. Not a common room full of people one."

"Shove off, Padfoot." James said embarrassedly. His face heated with shame as he glanced over to see Remus standing by, looking as though he felt rather awkward. "Hey, mate."

"Hey." Remus said quietly. James stood up and walked over to his friend. Or the guy he hoped was still his friend.

"I'm sorry. I tend to be, er, insanely jealous when it comes to Lily." He muttered awkwardly. He was no good at apologizing. Sirius was best at that. Mostly because he did it so often, but still…

"That's alright." Remus accepted quietly, staring at his shoes. James' shoulders slumped in defeat. It obviously was not all right at all. Remus looked up with a small – very small – smile playing at his lips. "Like tradition, right?"

"Right, deary." James grinned, patting Remus' cheek playfully. Remus winced and rubbed his jaw while James looked sheepish. "Bet that jaw's a bit tender, huh?"

"A bit, yeah." Remus replied, popping it open and shut. " Kinda dislocated."

The two boys looked at each other, both obviously glad to be in the other's good books again and at the same time regretful that they didn't do it sooner. Suddenly, they embraced like brothers, thumping the other's back with their fists and laughing happily.

"Oh, _boys_!" Lily exclaimed, tearfully moved by the apology. She grabbed them both in a tight hug. "You are such _idiots_!"

--------

epythyne: fast enough? Hope so!

Fudge-butter: no one's ever quoted my story in a review before! (sniffle) That's my favourite part, too!

Em3191: Now you know what Lily got James. Hope you like!

Smiley0531: Thanks for helping me out with my mistakes! Hope you like this chapter.

XPinkRocksMySocksx: Glad you think so!

Firelily28: I'm hurt! You haven't reviewed yet! Sob


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, but I'm putting it anyways since this is the Last Chapter. It has It's own title. Oh, I don't own any characters except Chloe Teofila and Miranda Grisham and that girl that James was making out with earlier…she is important, but I don't remember her name. Also, I'm too lazy to look it up. Ah, well, it'll be in the next book. Yeah, and the plot is mine. That's all!

--------

"Lily." James whispered into her ear. Her green eyes fluttered open and she smiled brilliantly at him, feeling quite warm and cozy. She snuggled closer and sighed.

"Hi, sweetie." She kissed his cheek and rested her hand on his neck. "I love you. No matter how bad your morning breath is."

"Haha, very witty, Evans." James murmured sarcastically in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers up her spine. Thinking she was cold, James pulled her closer and rubbed her arm. Which Lily didn't really mind. "Time to get up. We've got school."

"I never thought I would wake up in James Potter's arms. Though, I never thought I would hate my sister, either." Lily sighed happily. James gave a small laugh, making Lily sky-high happy.

"I am so glad you were wrong. About us, anyways." He rested his palm on her bare stomach underneath the pink t-shirt she wore with yellow PJ bottoms.

"Oh, me, too. Otherwise, I never would have known that Hogwarts' Quidditch Star wore _heart-patterned_ boxers. Speaking of boxers, do you think we could be just a _few_ minutes late for class today?" She started teasing him about his choice of boxers and ended up asking him suggestively if he felt like snogging. She felt him grin against her neck and giggled, something only he could make her do. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

OoOoO

Sirius gazed around at his group of friends. Never before had he met people like Chloe, James, Lily, Remus, and, er, Peter. They were about the only people who truly knew who he was. Just looking at them made his eyes water. But only a little. Men don't cry. No way.

"Honey, are you crying?" Chloe asked in an undertone so no one could here. Too bad James had that stinking bat hearing. Sirius really hated bats about now.

"Padfoot's crying, Padfoot's crying, Padfoot's crying, Padfoot's crying!" He chanted, finally unlocking himself from Lily. Sirius glared evilly at the Bat Boy.

"Die now, Prongsie." He suggested cheerfully. "And I was not crying. Real men don't cry. No way."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't a real man then, isn't it?" Remus joked idly as he flipped the page of _Moste Potent Potions_. Sirius promptly threw _Flying with Puddlemere_ at his head. "That hurt, you know."

"Oh, well, you'll get over it." Sirius told him not-so-sympathetically. This earned him a glare from his friend with a now-sore head. Chloe was looking at Sirius as if half horrified, half wanting to believe something was a joke. "What?"

"You're not a … a, well, you know…" She asked tentatively, bright red all the way from hair to collar. Sirius burst out laughing along with everyone else except Chloe, who looked rather confused at how this was funny and hurt that the,er, person she loved would do this to her.

"Of course I'm a man! Remus seems to think it's funny to say I've not yet hit puberty. Or that I'm a 'female'. It's not very considerate, but he doesn't care." Sirius assured her. Chloe let out a sigh if relief at the knowledge that her boyfriend really was her _**boy**_friend.

"That's good, I suppose." She told him, grinning up at his absolutely swoon-worthy face.

"And why is that? You'd love me anyways." He smirked cockily. She wrapped her fingers around his tie lovingly.

"Oh, that's not likely. I don't swing that way, Miss Black." She smirked back at him a smirk that would put Lucius Malfoy to shame. "And if I don't swing that way, I wouldn't do this."

She pulled his tie roughly, jerking his face down to hers and kissing him full on the mouth. He responded enthusiastically until Lily's voice rang out loudly.

"So, Sirius, what were you not crying about?" Sirius pulled away and smiled softly at everyone.

"I have a family." He said simply. James, Remus and Peter all gave sad, half-smiles.

"Yeah, you do." James said quietly, slapping Sirius' shoulder and gripping it briefly.

"We could make our own someday, if you want." Chloe suggested softly, sensing that Sirius didn't have a great home life.

Everyone held their breath. They all knew that Sirius wasn't one to have a family. Or even a wife, for that matter. Chloe was his first real girlfriend. He'd only had snogging buddies before. Was he going to blow off Chloe just like every other girl who suggested something long-term?

"I'd like that." Sirius smiled at her. An audible sigh issued from the group as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." She teased kissing him back.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me forever and ever." He told her in a mock threatening voice. He laughed with his friends as Chloe pretended to be horrified.

"Oh, look! The dog has an owner." James shouted in hysterical laughter. Of course, only Remus, James, Sirius and Peter understood this. To everyone else, this simply sounded dirty. Sirius smiled all the same. _Yes_, he thought, _he does_.

OoOoO

For the first time ever, Remus Lupin was excited for the full moon. Sure, he had run with the Marauders plenty of times, but this time his friends had a plan for their future. They had goals now. James would marry Lily and be an Auror. Sirius would marry Chloe and be an Auror alongside James. Peter would become a Healer and … well, be a Healer. Remus would … take it one day at a time. That's all he could ask for, but it suited him just fine.

"Ready?" James asked in the Quidditch Captain voice he always got when they entered the Shrieking Shack on the night of a full moon.

"Yep." Sirus replied grimly.

"Yeah." Peter squeaked. Remus felt a lump grow in his throat at the care his friends had for him. The pain he inflicted on them must be unbearable, but they had yet to miss a full moon. They were always there for him.

"Guys … thanks." He told them simply. Sirius and James were big on simple thank you's. Peter was big on anything that took little or no effort.

"No prob, Moony." Sirius smiled lightly.

"None at all." James agreed, shaking his hands to loosen up for transformation.

"Yeah…" Peter went along with the conversation, but Remus could tell that his mind was elsewhere. Like he had an important meeting soon and was nervous about it. Remus brushed it off a nerves about tonight and waited for the pain.

Suddenly, a cloud drifted a few inches, exposing a bright white orb hanging ominously in the sky. His body went rigid and his pupils began to grow. It was time.

OoOoO

"It is time." Lord Voldemort ordered in a hiss. "Bring me our newest acquaintance."

A wave of harsh laughter washed over the crowd of blacked hooded followers of their Dark Lord. The christening of a new servant always sent a buzz of excitement through the Death Eaters. It meant they were getting stronger. Growing eer closer to their goal.

A pair of masked men walked in on either side of a terrified looking plump young man. Voldemort surveyed him with the same superior look he gave everyone except Albus Dumbledore once this prospect was kneeling before him, whimpering in fear.

"Be silent." Voldemort ordered coldly. The terrified squeaks ceased immediately and Voldemort continued with his initiation. "Do you promise to be faithful?"

"Yes, my Lord." Came the quivering reply. Voldemort nodded approvingly – enough nerve to address him properly, but not enough to question him with. Wonderful.

"Do you vow to complete every task I give you without fail?" Voldemort inquired, feeling slightly more optimistic about this boy than before.

"Yes, my Lord." The prospect replied again. _Good, good_, Voldemort thought, _consistency_.

"Are you wiling to accept the consequences should you fail?" Voldemort asked in a tone that told the kneeling human that the consequences would not be writing lines or scrubbing bedpans. Cringing with dread, the man nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." He repeated a third time. Voldemort tested him with one last question of loyalty.

"Are you prepared to kill and torture your friends if asked by me, your Dark Lord? Will your loyalty never waver when you have your so-called loved ones under wand-point?" Tom Riddle leaned down as he asked this, as if daring the boy to refuse him.

"Yes, m-my Lord." The boy allied. Smiling malevolently, Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"Hold out your arm." He ordered with vicious pleasure. The boy did so with a small whimper of fear. Pressing his wand tip to the boy's arm, Tom hissed in Parseltongue, "Morsmordre."

The boy screamed in pain as a black skull with a snake tongue burned itself onto his forearm like a glistening black diamond. Voldemort laughed in pleasure at the boy's pain.

"Welcome aboard, Peter Pettigrew."

--------

larabramleofbythewater: thank you! I thought it was a good idea, too!

Ruatha's Girl: Well, this is all that happens. Eventually, there will be a sequel. I'm glad you like it.

Kas32691: Wow. That's a really enthusiastic review. I'm happy you enjoyed your first Lily/James. I hope you'll read so of my other stuff.

Randommonent: Last chapter! I'm done! This is my first story! Yay! (thought you might like the randomness)

July Prongs: Sorry. It is over. But fear not! More shall come in a sequel! I completely agree with the thought about Remus! Isn't he just precious?

EternalWords: Sorry, over with. Read other stuff of mine! Please! And good luck getting a life!

KingKhan: Thank you for the 'awesome' review!

Obobob20: I liked the kiss, too! I enjoyed writing it. Hope you stumble upon some other stuff of mine!

Epythyne: Glad it was fast enough. I know it's inconvenient, but I really don't like being locked in rooms and forced to write. It's just not appealing.

Girl Of The Moon: Thanks! It means a lot.

Coff: Thank you for reading!

Phoenix soup: Yes, James got the girl. He always does! Or maybe he doesn't? That would be an interesting story…

GlindaFied26: I was hoping it would come off that way! Thanks!

Smiley0531: I love Lily she makes me laugh. Don't worry about Remus, he always makes it through the tough times. I mean, look how much experience he has! No need to hyperventilate: sequel to follow…eventually.

Crazzyfan: no, not over…until now. Sorry! Clad you loved it!

AN: Hey, guys! The Story is over! Sob with pain with me, please! The sequel will follow eventually.

I really appreciate all the reviews! 73 before the story was even done! Thanks youi everyone who has already read it and even the people who will read it in the future. Love you lots!

Bridgette – Mad-Eye and Sirius Forever

The End


End file.
